Konoha Karaoke
by TheDarkHyuuga
Summary: The Naruto characters, a Karaoke contest and one crazy host adds up to a hilarious and sort of creepy tale! My first and only Karaoke fic. Mine and my friends' OCs are included. Finished. Sakura bashing.
1. Secret Place

**This is my Naruto karaoke story**

**You will find out which characters sings which one of the songs I like/listen**

**Enjoy!**

"Hey guys!' Naruto called to his teammates. The pink haired kunochi named Sakura Haruno did not pay attention to Naruto's greeting because she was paying attention to their other teammate. The heartthrob of Konoha and the last survivor of the Uchiha clan, Sasuke Uchiha, was kneeling on a tree trunk. He did not look up at Naruto. The blond ninja pouted.

"Where's Kakashi sensei?" Sasuke asked. Naruto shrugged.

_2 hours later…_

"Hello students" Kakashi greeted.

"YOU'RE LATE!!" Sakura and Naruto shouted.

"Ya well you see I was on my way when I saw a new edition of Ichia Ichia Paradise and I just _had _to get" Kakashi excused. The three shinobies just stood there, not believing their stupid sensei.

"Ya right!" Naruto pointed at his sensei. Kakashi just shrugged.

"I have an announcement from the hokage" Kakashi announced. The three teammates looked up at him. "But it's not a mission, it's a contest"

"What contest?" Sakura asked.

"A Karaoke contest" Kakashi answered.

"Cool!" Naruto exclaimed.

"All the genines and others will be at the contest, the hokage said we should have a little fun" Kakashi explained "It will be held at a place in Konoha that no one but the hokage and sensei's know about".

"Oh, this will be so good! Will there be duets?" Sakura asked. Kakashi nodded. "Sasuke-kun, want to do a duet with me?" Sasuke sighed and shook his head.

"No thanks" he answered.

"Sakura-chan, I'll do a duet with you" Naruto offered.

"No Naruto!" Sakura snapped (how dare you, witch!). Naruto looked down and frowned. Sasuke looked at Kakashi.

"So everyone will be there" he said. Kakashi nodded. "And duets are allowed" Kakashi nodded again "and it's at a secret place" Kakashi sighed and nodded again.

"Be ready" he advised.

Kakashi lead his team down the streets of Konoha to the edge of a river. An old shack was at a deck that sank and disappeared into the water.

"This way" Kakashi whispered. The team nodded and followed him into the shack. Kakashi then stopped. On the floor was some trap door. The silver-haired sensei kneeled down and knocked on the door three times, then paused, then knocked three times.

Suddenly the door opened a crack, then fully revealing Shizune on the top stair. She put a finger to her mouth and nodded to Kakashi. He nodded back and she led them down the stairs. Then they stopped at a wooden door. A bumming sound could be heard from over the door.

Shizune reached out to the door and knocked on hit three times, then paused, then knocked three times again. The door opened and it was the fifth hokage Tsunade.

"Hey there Shizune, last team, great come in" she laughed. She had tints of red on her face and a sake bottle in her hand. Shizune led the team inside the loud room. It was a **big **room. They saw everyone they knew.

Fellow genines, Iruka, some other chunins and the senseis were there, sitting at tables. Loud music came from the huge speakers on the large stage. Team 7 sat at a table that was across from team Kurenai. Kiba sat up, excited about the Karaoke, Shino was just sitting there quiet. And Hinata, the sweet angel, was fiddling with her fingers. She blushed at the crowded place she was in.

"Hey guys!" Naruto called at them. Kiba and his team turned their head to face team 7. Hinata blushed more at seeing Naruto.

"Yo Naruto!" Kiba called back.

"What's up?" Naruto answered.

"Not much, cool place huh" Kiba said. Naruto nodded.

**Sasuke POV**

"Hey Hinata-chan!" Naruto called at Hinata. The heiress smiled, blushed and waved. Sasuke sighed and looked at Hinata. He wished she would do that to him. He wanted to ask if she would like to do a duet with him. But he did not want to ask in front of Sakura and Ino. Oh well. But he did have competion.

Kiba took a piece of bread from his pocket and broke it in half.

"Here Hinata-chan" Kiba offered. Hinata blushed and smiled.

"T-thank you K-Kiba-kun" Hinata thanked (KAWAI! So cute). Kiba rubbed the back of his head and smirked dog-like. Sasuke glared at him. But it seems that Kiba was smirking to much.

_There's Kiba _the Uchiha thought. Then he turned to his blond teammate who was begging Sakura to do a duet with him. _Even thought Naruto is a baka Hinata has a crush on him, so he is an enemy too _Sasuke glared.

But who else?

"Hey look! It's the sand siblings" Naruto pointed at the three sand nins that sat at a table beside team 7.

"Yo Gaara!" Naruto called at the red head. He turned and grunted at the blond baka. He then converted his head to see the heiress again fiddling with her fingers. Gaara smirked.

_Damn, that's just great, even Gaara likes Hinata _Sasuke thought. How was he gonna get Hinata? Sasuke averted his gaze to the right corner of the room were team Gai was sitting. Rock Lee was jumping up and down as Tenten tried to keep him still. But Neji was looked at Sasuke. No, not Sasuke. At Hinata?

"Pfft, over-protective cousin" Sasuke mumbled.

"What's that Sasuke-kun? Do you agree to do a duet with me?" Sakura asked, sweetly (-bark noises from author-). Sasuke growled and turned away from Sakura. Sasuke had to find away to get to Hinata, without competion, or Neji.

**Kiba POV**

_Ahh, my Hinata-chan is so cute when she blushes _Kiba thought, as he blushed a bit. _I guess I could ask her now if she would like to do a duet with me. _He continued thinking. _Before anyone else dose. _The dog-boy turned his head again to face team 7. Huh? Sasuke was looking at him. Wait, he's looking at Hinata? Why? Now Kiba is sorta stupid so he did not get it at first.

But then he did. Sasuke must like Hinata. Kiba turned around and looked down at Akamaru on his lap. He frowned and growled. No way was Uchiha getting anywhere close to _his _Hinata. He would make shure of that. He then looked at the heiress who was looking at her feet.

He reached into his pocket and took out a piece of bread he saved from lunch. Breaking it in half, Kiba put it in front of Hinata.

"Here Hinata-chan" he offered. He found a blush creeping on Hinata's cheeks.

"T-thank you K-Kiba-kun" Hinata thanked. He rubbed his head. Man she was cute when she stuttered. Then he felt Sasuke glaring at him. He smirked and ignored it.

**Gaara's POV**

The red-head and his sibilings entered the big room. Seeing a lot of people they knew, the trio sat at a table. Gaara had not noticed it was the table next to team 7 when a familier annoying voice was heard.

"Yo Gaara!" Naruto called.

Gaara turned his head to see the face of the boy that changed him. But Naruto was annoying. Gaara grunted. Then something caught his eye. He turned to see the heiress, fiddiling her fingers. Gaara smirked she sorta looked cute doing that. Then he turned his head to the stage.

(**Ya little moments in the boys thoughts, now to the story)**

Suddenly a girl with mid way dark brown hair, dark brown eyes and glasses came onto the stage. She grabbed the microphone and the music stopped. Then her voice boomed from the speakers.

"Welcome genines, jounins, chunins, hokage-sama, Shizune-chan and the sand trio to the Konoha Karaoke contest!" she announced. The crowd applauded.

"I am your host, my name is Hien (author's nickname)" she introduced. Then two other girls came out, pushing a machine with them. One had short chestnut hair, brown eyes and glasses. The other had no glasses but had long black hair and black eyes.

"These are my assistants" Hien said. "This is Tena (-points to chestnut haired girl) and this is Tely (-points to black haired girl-)" the waved.

**(Note: These are my best friend's nicknames)**

"This machine will pick the song that someone sings" Hien puts her hand on the machine. "The rules are that whatever song you get, you stick with it, no matter what, and you get to pick if you want a duet" Hien explained. "Now there is supposed to be a button that turns it on somewhere here…um". Hien gets down and looks at the machine. "There is…a button…that says ON…oh were is it!"

_30 minutes later…_

"Um, I think its here… oh no I checked that…um" Hien is still looking for the button. Kakashi has fallen asleep and everyone's pissed. Tely steps up.

"Um, the button is here" she points to a button the size of a soda can at the front of the machine that blinked red and yellow that said ON. Everyone anime sweat dropped.

"Oh here it is!' Hien exclaimed.

"Is it just me, or is our host sorta stupid" Naruto whispered. Sasuke sighed.

"Look who's talking" he whispered back. Naruto growled and pouted.

"Ok let's start the contest!" Hien exclaimed.

**Hope you enjoyed**

**Ya, a little pairings there in the middle**

**And that what I really look like**

**Also my friends**

**And yes, I am sometimes dim-witted**


	2. Kankuro: Puppets

**Hey, I'm only updating because only one person reviewed**

**Please more reviews!**

**Anyway here we go**

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"So, let me just pick a name from this box and they will come over here and sing a song" Hien began. Tena brought out an ordinary grey box. Hien dug her hand in and pulled out a piece of paper. She read it out loud "Kankuro". The puppeteer stood up and walked onto the stage.

He pressed the ON button. The machine began beeping and blinking then a card came from a slot. Hien picked it out.

"Ok Kankuro, your song iiiiiiis, Puppets!" Hien said "what a perfect song for you, eh?"

"Cool! Love that song" Kankuro exclaimed.

-**Music starts**-

"Gonna get this party started" he began.

"It's all around me, and I can't wish this away

You so amaze me, you took me monster away"

"It's all around me, and I can't wish this away

You amaze me, you took my monster away"

"Wake me, c'mon and wake me up now I, want to cut off my strings and break

Loose of your control on me, cut your strings and be free with me"

"Wake me, c'mon and wake me up now I, want to cut off my strings and break

Loose of control on me, cut your strings and be free with me"

"Everybody…shake your body, lift your hands, stop frontin', you're just a puppet"

"Everybody…shake your body, lift your hands, stop frontin', you're just a puppet"

"To all the marionettes"

"If you gonna run, how fast you gonna run? And if your gonna jump, how high can you jump?"

"All you perpetrators be walkin' around frontin', What? You fakers afraid to stand for something? Why don't ya stand, Up and break me off something"

If you gonna run, how fast you gonna run? And if you gonna jump, how high can you jump?"

"All you perpetrators be walkin' around frontin', What? You fakers afraid to stand for something? Why don't ya stand, Up and break me off something"

"Ya wanna make it out of sight?

Somebody wanna get it live tonight

We can hit that, flip that, settle the score

'n' ain't nobody rock a crowd like this before"

"Ya wanna make it out of sight?

Somebody wanna get it live tonight

Like an earthquake, let it shake

Make the floor vibrate, Krutch y'all"

"Back to set the record straight"

"All y'all people, listen, its on

Krutch marauders we on a mission

Hittin' ya with the ill ammunition

At war with the puppet master"

"I'll bring it on, if I have too

Rip it 'n' leave the whole scene shattered

Like, chik, blaow, what ya think of me now?

I'm lettin' my dogs out"

"Makin' it loud so hear me shout, what?

We be comin' laced with bass

Hit the place with no trace

When we rock the space"

"Everybody…shake your body, lift your hands, stop frontin' your just a puppet"

"To all the people still sleepin'"

"If you gonna run, how fast you gonna run? And if your gonna jump, how high can you jump?"

"All you perpetrators be walkin' around frontin', What? You fakers afraid to stand for something? Why don't ya stand, Up and break me off something"

"If you gonna run, how fast you gonna run? And if your gonna jump, how high can you jump?"

"All you perpetrators be walkin' around frontin', What? You fakers afraid to stand for something? Why don't ya stand, Up and break me off something"

-**Music ends, song ends**-

Audience claps. Kankuro takes a bow and Hien walked on the stage.

"That was great Kankuro! You must have really practiced this song a lot" she clapped.

"Yup, I always annoy Temari and Gaara with my singing, but my puppets liked it" Kankuro explained.

"Yaaaay, well thanks for that, it was great right guys?" Hien asked her assistants. They nodded. Kankuro sat beside his REALLY irritated siblings. Kankuro turned to them.

"What?"

"Ok next person iiiiis…" Hien began.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**Who's next?**

**Kankuro sang that well huh?**

**I like that song too!**

**Please review**


	3. Gaara: To Be Loved

**Thank you for reviewing!**

**And thanks to Kakashi-vivi for a song for a character**

**If you guys have an idea for a song a character should sing, please review and tell me**

**So here we go!**

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Well that was a great song for Kankuro" Tena whispered to Tely. She nodded.

"And he knows it well" Tely whispered back.

"Ok, the next person to sing is…" Hien began.

"Gaara!"

Everyone clapped and Gaara stood up. Walking on the stage, he side-glanced at Hinata who was just sitting there, quietly.

"Hey, wat's up Gaara?" Hien asked, gleefully. Gaara just stared at her.

"Oooook, well the song Gaara will be singing iiiis" Hien began again. "Oh wait! Gaara would you like to be in a duet?"

Gaara thought as he side-glanced at Hinata again, and then turned to face Hien. He was about to say yes when he suddenly heard a low growl. He turned to see Kiba sneering at him. Then a sudden coldness made Gaara freeze for a moment. He looked to see Sasuke doing his famous death glare.

Gaara grunted when he saw that even Neji was glaring at him. It was not safe to ask Hinata now, he decided. He turned to face Hien again. Gaara shook his head.

"Ok then, well your song will be-"Hien began again. "Is 'To Be Loved' by Papa Roach".

Everyone clapped.

**-Music starts-**

"Listen up, turn it up and rock it out party on, I wanna hear you scream and shout"

"This is real, as real as it gets, I came to get down to get some fucking respect"

"Taking it back to a hardcore level, you better be ready, put your pedal to the metal, taking it back to a hardcore level, you better be ready, put your pedal to the metal"

Everyone shouted, along with Gaara (O.o) "Go!"

"Whoa, I'll never give in; whoa I'll never give up"

"Whoa, I'll never give in, and I just wanna be, wanna be loved!"

"Whoa, I'll never give in; whoa I'll never give up"

"Whoa I'll never give in, and I just wanna be, wanna be loved!"

"I want domination, I want your submission"

"I see you're never resisting, to this temptation"

"I've got one confession, a love deprivation"

"I've got a jet black heart, it's all fucked up and it's falling apart"

"Whoa, I'll never give in; whoa I'll never give up"

"Whoa, I'll never give in, and I just wanna be, wanna be loved!"

"Whoa, I'll never give in; whoa I'll never give up"

"Whoa, I'll give in, and I just wanna be, wanna be loved!"

"Whoa, I'll never give in, I'll never give up"

"Whoa, I'll never give in, and I just wanna be, wanna be loved!"

"I've got another confession, I fell to temptation"

"And there is no question, there was some connection"

"I've gotta a follow my heart, no matter how far"

"I've gotta roll the dice, never look back and never think twice"

"Whoa, I'll never give in; whoa I'll never give up"

"Whoa I'll never give in, and I just wanna be, wanna be loved!"

"Whoa I'll never give in; whoa I'll never give up"

"Whoa I'll never give in, and I just wanna be, wanna be loved!"

"Take your past, burn it up and let it go"

"Carry on; I'm stronger then you'll ever know"

"That's the deal; you get no respect, your gonna get yours"

Everyone shouts, along with Gaara (again O.o) "You better watch your fucking neck!"

"Take your past, burnt up and let it go"

"Carry on; I'm stronger then you'll ever know"

"That's the deal you get no respect, your gonna get yours"

Everyone/Gaara (_again_ O.o) "You better watch you fucking neck!"

"Whoa, I'll never give in; whoa I'll never give up"

"Whoa, I'll never give in, and I just wanna be, wannabe loved!"

"Whoa, I'll never give in; whoa I'll never give up"

"Whoa, I'll never give in, and I just wanna be, wanna be loved!"

**-Music ends, song ends-**

The crowd cheered and applauded (and Gaara fangirls cheer and scream 'KAWAI!'). Gaara bowed and walked off the stage to meet his siblings.

"That was great Gaara!" Hien commented. "really well sang, you sand nins memorize well".

The nodded.

"Ok well I guess since Kankuro and Gaara went then the next person will be-"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**Who's next?**

**Again if anyone has any ideas for a song a character should sing, please review and tell me**

**Hope you liked this chapter**

**To all Gaara fan girls too**


	4. Hinata and Naruto: Sugar Rush

**Thanks again Kakashi-vivi for a suggestion**

**I'll make Hinata the singer but I would like a different song**

**IM SOOOOO SORRY!**

**Please don't hate me!**

**-Cough- umm, s-sorry 'bout that**

**Lost it there**

**He, but really, sorry to change the song**

**I'll put that song for someone else, ok**

**Here we go**

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"That was good singing, and that's saying a lot considering its Gaara" Tely whispered to Tena. The brunet nodded.

"Temari is next!" Hien exclaimed. Temari stood up.

"No! Not me! Not yet I'M NOT READY!!" she shouted. Hein stepped back and anime sweat dropped.

"U-um ok, well then next it gonna be Hinata!" Hien announced.

At that moment Gaara, Sasuke, Kiba, Neji and Hinata perked immediately. The heiress blushed and fiddled her fingers. Kiba, Gaara and Sasuke were praying that Hinata pick them to do a duet and Neji was just shocked.

Hinata stood up quietly and walked on the stage. The moment she stepped in the middle of the stage Hien attacked her in a BIG bear hug.

"Oh! Hinata-chan! You're my favorite kunochi! You rule!!" Hien screeched. Hinata just let Hien hug her, really confused. Tena walked on the stage and started prying Hien off of Hinata.

"Hien! We get it! Let go of her now!" Tena shouted. But Hien did not let go.

5 minutes Hien finally let go and pushed the ON button.

"Ok the **wonderful, beautiful, gorgeous, smart, amazing, spontaneous, sweet, caring, quiet, strong, interesting, creative, mother-like, blushing, hard-working**-"

"HIEN! WE G-E-T IT" Tena, Tely and the crowded shouted. Hinata was blushing redder and redder with each compliment till she felt like fainting.

"Fine! Fine jeez, the princess Hinata will sing-"Hien began. A card came from the slot.

"-Gasp- you will sing one of my **MOST FAVOURITE SONG**!" Hien exclaimed.

"What?" Tely asked.

"'Sugar Rush' by Abba Teens!" Hien announced. The crowd applauded. Sasuke, Gaara and Kiba all kneeled down, waiting for their angel to sing her song. Neji just felt strange about his cousin singing.

"Oh wait! Sugar Rush is a duet song" Hien remembered. The boys perked again but this time almost falling of there chairs. Apparently, the four boys (Neji included) just remembered that the song was a duet. And they knew the lyrics for the boy.

"Hina-chaaaan! Who do you want to duet with?" Hien asked. Hinata tapped her index finger on her chin.

Gaara, Sasuke and Kiba were practically jumping in excitement (O.o whoa even Gaara, that's so OOC).

"Please Sakura-chan" Naruto complained.

"NO NARTU! STOP IT! YOU CAN'T DO A DUET WITH ME!" Suckura punched him in the face.

"Why?" he asked. "Why can't I!" Everyone faced Naruto.

"Well Naruto, you can if you want to, come on up!" Hien announced. Naruto looked at her, confused. Hinata blushed beet red.

"Come on Naruto! Hinata's waiting"

"Uh, what's going on?" Naruto asked to Sasuke. He looked angry.

"Oh you just volunteered to do a duet with Hinata" he said, grinding his teeth.

"Really?" Naruto asked. "Ok! Hinata's real nice, she won't say no" Naruto exclaimed. He got up and ran onto the stage.

Sasuke growled more. Why did always baka-Naruto have Hinata? Gaara and Kiba thought the same thing. The three boys growled deeply.

He stood beside the blushing Hinata.

"Ok let's begin!" Hien shouted.

**-Music starts-**

**Hinata: **"Whooooa, yeaaaah!"

"I get high whenever your around, sweepin' from my head to my toes"

"I gotta get my feet back on the ground, cuz you make go out of my way, crossin' the line"

"Makin' me say, what I have in mind"

"U make, make me so excited, and I don't want to fight it"

"I start to blush, you are my sugar rush"

"Ain't nothing better baby, is it for real or maybe"

"I start to blush, you are my sugar rush"

**Naruto: **"I got a sweet tooth and a taste for you, and it might be too obvious but"

"I can't help my self from what I do"

**Hinata: **"Cuz you make me go out of my way"

"Crossin' the line, makin' me say, what I have in mind"

"You make, make me so excited, and I don't want to fight it"

"I start to blush, you are my sugar rush"

"Ain't nothing better babe is this for real or maybe"

"I start to blush, you are my sugar rush"

**Naruto: **"Baby you're my sugar rush; I get weak and talk too much"

"You're the sweetest thing I've ever tasted"

"Baby you're my sugar rush, I get weak and talk to much"

"You're the sweetest thing I ever tasted"

**Hinata: **"Cuz you make me go, out of my way"

"Crossin' the line, making me say, what I have in mind"

"You make, make me so excited, and I don't want to fight it"

"I start to blush, you are my Sugar Rush"

"Ain't nothin' better babe is this for real or maybe"

"I start to blush, you are my sugar rush"

**Naruto: **"Baby you're my sugar rush; I get weak and talk too much"

"You're the sweetest thing I've ever tasted"

"Baby you're my sugar rush; I get weak and talk too much"

"You're the sweetest thing I've ever tasted"

**Hinata: **"You are my sugar rush"

**-Music ends, song ends-**

The crowd's applauded VERY loud-like. Except for Sasuke, Gaara and Kiba, who were just slumping down.

"Sasuke-kuuun! Would you like to do a duet with me now that Naruto already did a duet

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**Note: Since Sakuratard is stupid, the real rules are that if someone picked someone to do a duet (ex. Hinata, not really, picked Naruto, then if for example Tenten picked Naruto too, he can still do the duet.**

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Hey! That was great Hinata-chan" Naruto said, patting Hinata on the back. Hinata blushed a lot and nodded slowly.

"Y-y-y-you t-t-t-to Na-Naruto-kun" Hinata stuttered more then usual.

Now Gaara, Sasuke and Kiba were thinking the _exacted _same thing.

'**GET YOU HAND OF _MY _HINATA'**

"That was great you too are SO CUTE TOGTHER!" Hien screeched. They nodded and Hinata REALLY almost fainted.

Hien looked out at the crowd. If she did not know any better, she felt like death was creeping closer to her. She wondered why but ignored it, not knowing that Sasuke, Gaara and Kiba were plotting her death (yes, I am _that _dim-witted, just ask Tely and Tena).

The two shinobis sat down.

"Ok next is-" Hien began.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**Who's next?**

**And Hien better watch out for Hinata's lovers**

**Thank you again Kakashi-vivi**


	5. Temari and Shikamaru: Give it up to me

**It seems that Kakashi-vivi is the only one that suggests**

**Oh well**

**Here we go!**

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"That's was super cool!" Tena whispered to Tely.

"Ya! They _are _cute together" Tely whispered back.

"But why do I have the strangest feeling that someone wants to kill Hien?" Tena continued.

"Maybe it's a best friend thing, because I also feel the same thing" Tely said. They nodded and kept their eyes on there friend and host on the stage.

"Ok the next contestant is Temari!" Hien announced. She put her fists on her hips and narrowed her eyes at the Suna girl "and yes Temari, you **have **to get your ass up here and sing"

Temari huffed and walked on to the stage.

"Hey Temari-chan!" Hien greeted, cheerfully. Temari sighed.

"Let's get this over with" she said. Then Tena jumped and hugged her.

"Temari-chan!" Tena shouted "your da best!" Hien thought.

"How come this looks so familiar?" she asked. Everyone anime sweat dropped.

"Tema-chan! Your so cool, and strong, and creative, and confident-" Tena began.

"Please get of me" Temari said. But Tena did not let go.

"Nooo!" Tena shouted.

-Sigh- after 5 min. they finally got Tena of Temari

"Alright, do you want a duet; had to ask that before I forget" Hien asked. Temari thought for a moment. She noticed that Ino was getting _a little_ to close to Shikamaru. _**Temari's** _Shikamaru.

"Ya, I want to do a duet with Shikamaru Nara" Temari announced, proudly. Shikamaru and Ino's head shot up.

"Um, ok, Shika-kun, get up here" Hien called. Shikamaru, still wide –eyed, nodded and walked up to the stage, beside Temari.

Ino's was, not literally unfortunately, green with envy.

"Ok and these to will sing-"Hien started. "'Give It Up To Me' by Sean Paul! Good song"

The two nodded their heads.

**-Music starts-**

**Shikamaru: **"Get out of my head and into the bed, girl"

"Cause you done now, plottin' out the fantasy, hey baby girl and it's you the key…yo…me go"

"From you look in my eye gal, I can see why you want me"

""When you gonna-"

**Both: **"Give it up to me"

**Shikamaru: "**Because you body enticing you makin' me horny"

"When you gonna-"

**Both: **"Give it up to me"

**Shikamaru: **"Well if a no today girl then a must tomorrow"

"When you-"

**Both: **"Fulfill my fantasy"

**Shikamaru: **"Because you know I give you lovin' straight like an arrow"

"When you gonna-"

**Both:** "Give it up to me"

**Shikamaru:** "So back it up, so pack it up"

"Cause I wanna be the man that's really gonna have it up and make it up and-"

"Slap it up yeah, so what is up yeah, you know you got the sinting in a pants a develop and swell up"

"Double up yeah, so gimmie the work yeah, cause if you no gimmie the work the blue balls, yeah (Author: don't get that part)"

"So rev it up deh gal gone try you luck, deh cause when you stir it up, you know me half the measure up yeah"

"From you look in my eye gal, I can see why you want me"

"When you-"

**Both: **"Gonna give it up to me"

**Shikamaru:** "Because you body enticing you makin' me horny"

"When you gonna-"

**Both:** "Give it up to me"

**Shikamaru:** "Well if a no today girl, then a must tomorrow"

"When you-"

**Both:** "Fulfill my fantasy"

**Shikamaru:** "Because you know that I give you lovin' straight like an arrow"

"When you gonna-"

**Both:** "Give it up to me"

**Shikamaru: **"Hey pretty girl, say me love, see you walk"

"You know, ingles but just listen me when me talk"

"This ya one yeah, from me heart, women you got me caught"

"You ever in my thoughts and you left me in the dark, in the"

"First place girl, that's were you belong, so just let me flip the switch women, I can turn it on"

"Gimme the passion from dusk till dawn, tell me if you want it, gone, my girl"

"From you look in my eye gal, I can see why you want me"

"When you gonna-"

**Both:** "Give it up to me"

**Shikamaru:** "Because you body enticing you makin' me horny"

"When you gonna-"

**Both:** "Give it up to me"

**Shikamaru:** "Well if a no today girl, then a must tomorrow"

"When you-"

**Both:** "Fulfill my fantasy"

**Shikamaru:** "Because you know that I give you lovin' straight like an arrow"

"When you gonna-"

**Both:** "Give it up to me"

**Shikamaru:** "So why can't you see, we ought to be, together girl, don't front me"

"I just wanna be near, so don't have fear, and lemme see you bring your body over here"

"Because you should share it (Shika smirks and Temari blushes here), girl I'll take it, and I'm gonna give you love so clear"

"I'm gonna make you shine and once your mine, we be rockin' it until the end of time"

"From you look in my eye gal, I can see why you want me"

"When you gonna-"

**Both:** "Give it up to me"

**Shikamaru:** "Because you body enticing you makin' me horny"

"When you gonna-"

**Both:** "Give it up to me"

**Shikamaru:** "Well if a no today girl, then a must tomorrow"

"When you-"

**Both:** "Fulfill my fantasy"

**Shikamaru: **"Because you know that I give you lovin' straight like an arrow"

"When you gonna-"

**Both:** "Give it up to me"

**Shikamaru: **"So back it up, so pack it up"

"Cause I wanna be the man that's really gonna have it up and make it up and-"

"Slap it up yeah, so what is up yeah, you know you got the sinting in a pants a develop and swell up"

"Double up yeah, so gimmie the work yeah, cause if you no gimmie the work the blue balls, yeah (Author: don't get that part)"

"So rev it up deh gal gone try you luck, deh cause when you stir it up, you know me half the measure up yeah"

"From you look in my eye gal, I can see why you want me"

"When you gonna-

**Both: **"Give it up to me"

**Shikamaru:** "Because you body enticing you makin' me horny"

"When you gonna-"

**Both:** "Give it up to me"

**Shikamaru:** "Well if a no today girl, then a must tomorrow"

"When you-"

**Both:** "Fulfill my fantasy"

**Shikamaru:** "Because you know that I give you lovin' straight like an arrow"

"When you gonna-"

**Both:** "Give it up to me"

**-Music ends, song ends-**

Audience claps loudly, except for Ino, who snorted like the pig she is. The two shinobies held hands and bowed to the crowed. Tena jumped on Temari.

"Tema-chan! That was great! You too look WAY cute!" she shouted.

"Like Naruto and Hinata is a cute couple" Hien added. Then she felt that death feeling again.

Gaara, Sasuke and Kiba were almost ready to kill Hien. Tely raised an eyebrow. Her friends were weird. But she was the only one concentrating on Hien's soon-to-be-killers (hopefully not).

After finally getting Tena off of Temari, the two sat back in there chairs.

"Ok next is-"Hien began.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**Who's next?**

**Cute song with the two**

**Thanks again Kakashi-vivi**

**More suggestions**

**And hopefully the three Hinata fan boys won't have a chance to kill me**


	6. Sasuke and Sakura: Ugly Girl

**DogLove4All, you have read my mind**

**I'm am SOOOO sorry again Kakashi-vivi**

**Sakura will sing but a different song**

**And it will be with Sasuke**

**But a different song **

**DogLove4All suggested the song I would put for her and Sasuke**

**Here we go! (again, please don't hate me Kakashi-vivi, PLEASE!)**

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

"That's was so freckin' awesome!" Tena exclaimed to Tely, who was silent all the time.

"Ya" Tely commented. "But aren't you still worried about Hien, you know, about that feeling of death?"

"Oh ya!" Tena remembered. "Let's keep our eyes on her"

Tely agreed and they both watched the audience.

"What the (insert swear word) "Hien swore. Everyone looked at her. She looked back at them. Hien twitched.

"Sa-Sakura?"

The pink head jumped up.

"Yay! It's my turn" she cheered. We could here a glass cup crack.

"This is just great" Hien whispered, annoyingly. Everyone groaned and sighed (and even my audience if you want).

Suckura walked onto the stage.

"Hi" she greeted. Crack went another glass. Hien sighed.

"Hello Sakura, welcome, blah, blah, you know the drill" Hien greeted, unenthusiastically.

"If the song is a duet, I want to do it with Sasu-kun!" the pink haired bitch screeched.

"Fine! Just shut up!" Hien screamed. She shushed up. Everyone was grateful.

"Ok, your song is-"Hien said. The card came out of the slot. She looked at it, and a smile appeared. An evil smiled.

"Well, which song?' Sakuratard asked. Hien turned to her.

"Oh just, 'Ugly Girl' by Weird Al" Hien answered and laughed. "You got lucky Haruno, this is a duet song!"

"NOOOO!" the pinky screamed. _Crack, crack, crack, crack, crack _went five more glass cups. "Why?! No, I refuse to sing"

"Well sorry, miss perky, but you have to do it or not sing at all" Hien reminded. Sakura pouted and narrowed her eyes.

"Fine, as long as Sasu-kun doesn't laugh at me and is here to comfort me" Sakuratard commented.

You see a dust trail from where Sasuke was sitting.

"Hey Sasuke what are you doing under the table?" Naruto asked, looking under himself. Sasuke put a finger on his lips.

"Sasuke-kuuuuun! Where are you, come with me!" the pink haired bitch called. Sasuke ducted more. He did not want to sing with Sakura. He wanted to sing with Hinata. _His _Hina-chan.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakuratard asked, looking down at Sasuke. Pulling him on the stage, Sakura asked him why he was hiding. As Sasuke was trying to pry her arm of him.

"Sasuke-kun, comfort me later ok, because I will be the laughing stock of Konoha after this song" Sakuratard pleaded.

_Maybe that would be a good thing _Sasuke thought. _But at least it's 'Ugly Girl' _he smirked as he remembered the lyrics to the song. Maybe this wasn't _so_ bad. He could not wait to see Sakura's expression when he also laughed at her.

**-Music starts-**

**Sasuke: **"Hey Barbie, wanna go for a ride?"

**Sakura: **"Sure Ken"

**Sasuke: **(with attitude that would scare you) "Well **FORGET IT**!"

Sakura backed away a little in surprise. Then she began again, annoyingly and sadly.

"I'm an ugly girl, my face makes you huuurl"

"Sad I have it, I should bag it"

"Acne everywhere, unwanted facial haaair"

"I'm a relation to Frankenstein's creation"

**Sasuke: **(attitude again, but a little bit lesser) YOUR SO UGLY, YOU DISGUST ME!

**Sakura: **"I'm a flat, homely girl, all alone in the world"

"I'm as flat as a board, thin and lengthy"

**Sasuke:** (Note: When Sasuke sings, he sings with attitude) "You're a doll, get a troll, were you hit by a train"

"Don't go near because your breath is stanky"

**Sakura: **"Don't get touched, I'm afraid, 'cause guys say, I'm an eye sore"

"Oooh, whoa, oh"

"I'm in ugly girl, my face makes you huuurl"

"Sad I have it, I should bag it"

"Acne everywhere, unwanted facile hair"

"I'm a relation to Frankenstein's creation"

**Sasuke: **"YOU'RE SO UGLY, YOU DISGUST ME!"

**Sakura: **"Oh, oh, yaaaa"

**Sasuke:** "YOU'RE SO UGLY, YOU DISGUST ME!"

**Sakura:** "Oh, ooh oh, ooh oh"

"Oh let's go out and have some fuun!"

**Sasuke:** "I'm sorry but you too DAMN UGLY!"

**Sakura:** "Oh screw you Ken!"

**-Music ends song ends-**

The crowd applauds loudly (as loud as they applauded for Hinata and Temari). Then they all began laughing and pointing at Sakura.

"Loser!" shouted Kiba.

"Dork!" shouted Tenten.

"Ugly!!" shouted Rock Lee. Everyone looked at him and gave him O.o

Even Sakuratard.

"What?" he asked. Neji got up and smirked.

"Rock lee is on the Sakura haters' side now!" he screamed. Everyone cheered. Hinata looked around in shock. Did all these people really hate Sakura? Hinata sighed. But in relief.

She was glad she wasn't the only one (O.o…go Hina-chan!)

"Oh Sasuke-kun! Hold me! I'm so humiliated!" screeched Sakura. But when she turned around, Sasuke was gone. He was sitting at a seat close to Hinata. Sakura screamed and started crying.

She ran out the door and disappeared. Everyone partied for about 20 minutes because Sakura was gone. Even Hinata, but no one seemed to notice.

"hey baka, aren't you going to go after the other baka?" Sasuke asked Naruto. The blonde shook his head.

"No way! I just realized how ugly, stupid and clingy Sakura is" he said "besides; she never loved me, and never will"

Then he leaned over and stared at something.

"And also, I realized something else" he began. Sasuke looked confused.

"I just realized how cute Hinata-chan is when she parties. Sasuke froze and then twitched. Great, another enemy added to his list. He growled at Naruto, but the blonde baka was not paying attention to him.

He was busy watching Hinata, having fun throwing strimmers.

"Ok everyone, I think that's enough parting, lets get back to the karaoke" Hien announced. Everyone nodded and sat back down.

"Ok next it-"

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

**Who's next?**

**Yay! Sakura will NOT appear in the story now that she's gone**

**Party over here, party over there**

**Now Sasuke has Hinata to himself**

**Ort does he?**

**And is he, Gaara and Kiba still after me?**

**Let's see**


	7. Jiraiya: I'm Too Sexy

**Ok sorry for the wait everyone**

**But here it is!**

**Thanks to summer-lovin-2 for the request!**

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Finally that flat-chested bitch is gone!" Tena exclaimed to Tely. She nodded and smiled. It was a good thing that Sakuratard was gone, now they could continue in peace. And Sasuke can stop being pissed.

"Ok next one is-"Hien began. Then our favorite pervert hermit exploded through the doors.

"Hey there everyone! Wazzup!!" he screamed. Everyone sighed and other groaned. Tely anime sweat dropped. What was that about continuing in peace.

"Pervy Sage, you not supposed to be here!" Naruto exclaimed, pointing at his sensei.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because you'll just ruin everything!" Naruto answered, loudly.

"Oh come on Naruto! I bet Jiraiya can sing" Hien said.

"NOOOO!!!" everyone shouted (even emos). Hien frowned.

"I want to sing!" Jiraiya exclaimed.

"Get up here then" Hien gestured. Everyone groaned again. They also grumbled and some hit their heads on the tables. Jiraiya skipped on the stage.

"And the song you will sing ero-sanine is-"Hien said. The card came out. Hien took it.

"'I'm Too Sexy' by Right Said Fred!" Hien announced. Everyone perked in shock.

"Alright!" Jiraiya shouted. Almost everyone fainted, but came out of it.

**-Music starts-**

"I'm to sexy for my love, to sexy for my love"

"Love's gonna leave me"

"I'm to sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt"

"So sexy it hurts"

"And I'm to sexy for Milan, too sexy for Milan"

"New York and Japan"

"And I'm to sexy for you party, too sexy for you party"

"No way I'm disco dancing"

"I'm a model you know what I mean, and I do my little turn on the catwalk"

"Yeah on the catwalk, on the catwalk yeah"

"I do my little turn on the catwalk"

"I'm too sexy for my car, to sexy for my car"

"Too sexy by far"

"And I'm to sexy for my hat, too sexy for my hat"

"What do you think of about that?"

"I'm a model you know what I mean, and I do my little turn on the catwalk"

"Yeah on the catwalk, on the catwalk yeah"

"I shake my little touch on the catwalk"

"I'm too sexy for my, too sexy for my, too sexy for my"

"'Cos I'm a model you know what I mean, and I do my little turn on the catwalk"

"Yeah on the catwalk, on the catwalk yeah"

"I shake my little touch on the catwalk"

"I'm too sexy for my cat, too sexy for my cat"

"Poor pussy, poor pussy cat"

"I'm to sexy for my love, too sexy for my love"

"Love's going leave me"

"And I'm too sexy for this song"

**-Music ends song ends-**

_Crickets chirping _

"Um, I'm done" Jiraiya said. Still crickets chirping.

"Uh, that was good, I think" Hien announced. Someone coughs in the audience.

"Ok that was good Jiraiya, please get off the stage now" Hien forced a smile. Jiraiya smiled big and gave thumbs up.

"Get off the stage, ero-sanine!" Naruto shouted.

"Quiet kid!" Jiraiya shouted as he jumped off the stage.

"Shut up you two!" Tena shouted. They stopped and Jiraiya sat down beside a drunk Tsunade and Shizune.

"Ok next is-"the host began.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**Well there you go**

**Is this a short chapter?**

**Oh well**

**Need more requests please**

**And reviews!**


	8. Tenten: Finding A Good Man

**Ok here we go again**

**Thanks again summer-lovin-2 for your request**

**More requests please!**

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"That was…and awkward song" Tely whispered to Tena. The brunette nodded.

"But I could imagine Jiraiya singing it" she whispered back.

"Ok next is-"Hien began. "Tenten!"

The weapons master nodded and stood up. She walked on the stage. Tely smiled big.

"Hey Tely?" Tena asked. The raven haired girl looked at her friend. "You're a fan of Tenten right?" Tely nodded "well why aren't you attacking her in a hug"

Tely sighed "because that would waist time" she answered.

"Oh" was all Tena could say.

"Ok, hey there Tenten, your song will be-"Hien began again. The card came from the slot. "'Finding A Good Man' by Danielle Peck!" Hien announced. Tenten nodded and grabbed the microphone.

"Yay! Tenten! Show the power of youth while you sing!" Rock Lee shouted. Everyone anime sweat dropped and Tenten began.

**-Music starts-**

"Finding a good man"

"We got a bucket of corona, enough stories to last night, about trials and tribulations of finding Mr. Right"

"Finding a good man"

"It's to the liars and the cheaters and the cold mistreaters"

"To the momma's boy's who can't make a stand, here's to the superficial players"

"The 'I love yous' to some sayers,"

"If you hear me girls raise your hands, let's have a toast"

"Here's to finding a good man"

"Blind dates and horror stories, pushy guys and fast movers"

"Let's dedicate this girls night out to the bad talkers and bad losers"

"It's so hard finding a good man"

"Here's to the liars and the cheaters and the cold mistreaters"

"To the momma's boy's who can't make a stand, here's to the superficial players"

"The 'I love yous' to some sayers,"

"If you hear me girls raise your hands, let's have a toast"

"Here's to finding a good man"

"Julie I know you want perfection, Angie you want a listener"

"Lisa your list is getting longer, girls you know I want a good kisser"

""Here's to the liars and the cheaters and the cold mistreaters"

"To the momma's boy's who can't make a stand, here's to the superficial players"

"The 'I love yous' to some sayers,"

"If you hear me girls raise your hands, let's have a toast"

"Let's have a toast"

"Here's to finding a good man, here's to finding a good man, here's to finding a good man"

**-Music ends song ends-**

"Well that's a pretty short song" Neji said.

"But Tenten sand it with YOUTH!" Rock Lee shouted.

Gai sensei did his good-man pose "Ya! Show more youth Neji!"

The Branch House member sighed and shook his head. How did he get into a team with a dorky teammate and an even dorkier sensei.

"That was great Tenten!" Tely shouted and bear hugged Tenten.

"Hey! What about not wasting time?" Tena asked.

"Oh well! You guys got to hug your fave characters, why not me?" Tely answered, still squishing Tenten.

"Not again" Sasuke whispered.

_5 minutes later…_

They finally got Tely off of Tenten and the brunet sat back down at her set.

"Well um, that did not really take to long" Hein said.

"Meh, only 5 minutes" Tena shrugged.

"I guess Tely is more cooperative then us" Hien chuckled.

_You have no idea _everyone, except for Hinata (cause she so damn nice!), thought.

"Ok well next it-"Hien began.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

**Sorry to make this chapter short **

**But the song is short**

**Well the next one will be my pick**

**And I know it will be an interesting one **


	9. Ino: Popular

**Has it been long since I posted?**

**Well sorry if it has**

**Hers another chapter of her Elementary**

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

"That was a good song!" Tely exclaimed.

"Whatever you say, Tely-chan" Tena whispered to her.

"Next we have-"Hein began "Ino?!"

Tena perked and scolded. Hien shrugged at her. Ino smiled and got up. She walked on stage.

"Hey Ino" Hein sighed.

"Hi!" she shrieked. Crack went a glass.

"Do you mind not breaking our glass cups, like Sakuratard!" Tena exclaimed. Ino ignored her which made her very angry.

"Ok Ino, you will sing-"Hien began "'Popular' from Wicked"

Ino clapped and Tena rolled her eyes.

**-Music starts-**

**A Voice Plays As Elphaba**

"Elphaba, now that were friends, I've decided to make you my new project"

**Elphaba: **"You really don't have too"

"I know, that's what makes me so nice!"

"Whenever I see someone, less fortunate then me"

"And let's face it, who isn't, less fortunate then me?"

"My tender heart, tends to start to bleed"

"And when someone needs a makeover, I simply have to take over"

"I know I know exactly what they need"

"And even in your case"

"Tho' it's the toughest case I've yet to face, don't worry-I'm determined to succeed"

"Follow my lead, and yes indeed"

"You will be"

"Popular! You're gonna be popular"

"I'll teach you the proper ploys, when you talk to the boys"

"Little ways to flirt and flounce, I'll show you what shoes to wear"

"How to fix your hair, everything that really counts"

"To be popular, I'll help you be popular"

"You'll hang with the right cohorts; you'll be good at sports"

"Know the slang you've gotta know, so lets start"

"'Cause you've got an awfully long way to go"

"Don't be offended by my frank analysis"

"Think of it as a personality dialyses"

"Now that I've chosen to become a pal a, sister and adviser"

"There's nobody wiser, not when it comes to popular-I know about popular"

"And when an assist from me, to be who you'll be"

"Instead of dreary, who-you-were, are"

"There's nothing that can stop you, from becoming popu-"

"Ler, lar"

"La, la, la, la"

"We're gonna make you popular"

"When I see depressing creatures, with unprepossessing features"

"I remind them on their own behalf's"

"To think of, celebrated heads of state, especially great communicators"

"Did they have brains or knowledge?"

"Don't make me laugh!"

"They were popular, please"

"It's all about popular, it's not about aptitude"

"It's the way you viewed, so it's very shrewd to be"

"Very, very popular, like me!"

"Why, Elphana-san, look at you! You look beautiful!"

**Elphana: **"I-I have to go"

"You're welcome!"

"And though you protest, your disinters"

"I know clandestinely, you're gonna grin and bear it"

"You're new found popularity"

"La, la, la, la"

"You'll be popular, just not as popular"

"As me!"

**-Music ends song ends-**

Everyone clapped a little. Tena was scolding the whole time.

"What a whore! Popular! Snails are more popular then her!" she exclaimed.

"Come down" Tely sighed. Tena clamed down a little. Ino bowed a lot without stopping.

"Ok that was good, whatever, now do you mind getting of the stage" Hien said. Ino stopped and jumped of the stage. She sat back down at her seat.

"Ok glad that over, next-" Hien began.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

**My best friend HATES Ino**

**So I agreed with this one**

**Next chapter will be my request**

**So no one request a song please**

**Thank you!**

**Hope you liked this chapter (Ino-haters more)**


	10. Rock Lee: Mr Wonderful

**I know I haven't updated forever**

**I was busy with the other fics and stuff**

**You know, homework and being grounded**

**But here I am again**

**Lets start now!**

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

"Next is-"Hien began "Rock Lee!"

Bushy Brows jumped out of his seat and punched the air.

"Yes I am next!!!" he shouted.

"Make me proud Lee!" Gai exclaimed, giving Rock Lee a thumbs up.

"Yes Gai sensei, I will show you how youthful my voice is!" Rock Lee said, returning the thumbs up.

"Come on up, Bushy Brows!' Hien shouted. RL ran up the stairs and jumped on the stage. "Bush Brows is awesome!"

"Yes, I am very awesome Hien!" he said, punching the air again.

"This'll be interesting" Neji whispered.

"Very" Tenten agreed.

"Go Bush Brows!" Naruto shouted.

"I am ready for any song that will come" Rock Lee continued.

"Ok then" Hen said. She pushed the red button and a card came out of the slot. "Ok you will sing-" Hien looked at the card "'Mr. Wonderful" by Smile"

"Alright! I am wonderful!" RL exclaimed.

"Yes you are!, you're the best!" Hien shouted.

"Ya!" he shouted.

"Isn't Mr. Wonderful a song a girl sings?" Tenten asked.

"Ya, but Rock Lee singing about himself" Hien answered.

"Oh"

**-Music starts-**

"Hey Mr. Wonderful, oh you're so incredible"

"Hey Mr. Wonderful, wonderful to me"

"Hey Mr. Wonderful, oh you're irresistible"

"Hey Mr. Wonderful, a miracle to me"

"Hold me; I wanna feel your arms around me"

"Ooh na, na, ooh na, na"

"Kiss me, cause only you can make me happy"

"Ooh na, na, na"

"Ooh na, na heya, heya"

"Oh! Mr. Wonderful, oh na, na heya, heya"

"Are you for real, oh na, na heya, heya"

"It's not impossible, oh na, na heya, heya"

"Oh ha aha ha"

"Hey Mr. Wonderful, oh you're so incredible"

"Hey Mr. Wonderful, wonderful to me"

"Hey Mr. Wonderful, oh you're irresistible"

"Hey Mr. Wonderful, a miracle to me"

"Ooh na, na heya, ha"

"Ooh na, na ooh na, na"

"A miracle to me"

"Ooh na, na heya, heya"

"Ooh na, na, na

"A miracle to me"

"Ooh, na heya, heya"

"Ooh na, na ooh na, na"

"A miracle to me"

"Ooh na, na heya, heya"

"Ooh na, na, na"

"A miracle to me"

**-Music ends song ends-**

The audience clapped and Rock Lee wed.

"Wait to go Bushy Brows, your awesome!!" Hien exclaimed.

"Why is Hien so hyper around Rock Lee?" Tely asked.

"Let's just say next to Hinata, Hien is Rock Lee's fan" Tena answered.

"Fan girl?"

"No just a fan, a crazed fan, she likes his bushy brows and determination"

"Oh"

Rock Lee jumped of the stage and joined his team.

"Gai sensei how was I?" he asked.

"You were very youthful Rock Lee, I'm so proud of you" Gai said.

A random sunset scene appears behind them as Gai and RL hug. Hien is holding the scene.

"Ok, while Hien is holding the random scene, I will announce the next person" Tely said.

"Why can't I?" Tena asked.

"Quiet, ok next is-"

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

**Ya!**

**RL and Gai sensei rule!**

**It's true; I'm a fan of them**

**There so cool!**

**And Rock Lee is so funny!**

**My fave boy character!**


	11. Shino: Crawling In My Skin

**Hey here we go now**

**To those who are gonna request**

**I'm gonna take all the requests from shiohatake15**

**So please hold your requests till I'm don't shiohatake15's**

**Thank you**

**And I will take all the others**

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Ok next it-"Tely began "Shino Aburame"

"Hey Bug Freak, you're up!" Tena called.

Shino grunted, got up and walked to the stage.

"G-good l-l-luck Sh-Shino-kun" Hinata said. The bug dude nodded and walked on the stage.

'hey! I'm the announcer! You guys started without me!" Hien exclaimed.

"We were waiting for you" Tely said, handing the microphone to Hien.

"Ok so we have-"Hien looked at Shino "Bug Freak?"

"Don't call me that" he said.

"O-ok" Hien said "freak"

Shino just stared so it was hard to tell if he was mad or not.

"Ok the song you're gonna sing is-"Hien pushed the button and out popped another card ""Crawling In my Skin" By Linkin Park"

"Yay!!! Linkin Park rules!!" Tena shouted.

"Ya!" Tely agreed.

"Linkin Park fans here" Hien announced. "Anyway, you ready Bug boy?"

Shino nodded.

"Bug boy, that's a good nickname, Bug boy" Kiba called.

"Shut up, Dog breath!" Hien exclaimed. Kiba growled and Akamaru barked.

"Ok let's start the song before Dog breath starts biting my head off" Hien said as she hands Shino the micro phone and got off the stage.

**-Music starts-**

"Crawling in my skin, these wounds they will not heal"

"Fear is how I fall, confusing what is real"

"There's something inside me that pulls, beneath the surface"

"Consuming, confusing"

"This lack of self-control I fear I never ending"

"Controlling, I can't seem to find myself again"

"My walls are closing in"

"Without a sense of confidents and I'm convinced that there's too much pressure to take"

"I've felt this way before, so insecure"

"Crawling in my skin, these wounds they will not heal"

"Fear is how I fall, confusing what is real"

"Discomfort, endlessly has pulled itself upon me"

"Distracting, reacting, against my will I stand beside my own reflection"

"It's haunting how I can' seem"

"To find myself again, my walls are closing in"

"Without a sense of confidents and I'm convinced that there's too much pressure to take"

"I've felt this way before, so insecure"

"Crawling in my skin, these wounds they will not heal"

"Fear is how I fall, confusing, confusing what is real"

"There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface"

"Consuming, confusing, this lack of self-control I fear is never ending"

"Controlling, confusing what is real"

**-Music ends song ends-**

The audience claps.

"Wait to go, Bug boy!" Kiba cheered. Shino, once again, had no emotion on his face as he left the stage.

"That song's awesome!" Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke grunted. He was only paying attention to the beautiful angle in front of him. She clapped her hands lightly, smiling. Sasuke blushed a little.

But on the other side of the room, a certain over-protective cousin was growling and cursing at the Uchiha. If he was next, he knew exactly which song to sing. It would be dedicated to all the scums that dared to try and touch his cousin.

Shino sat beside Kiba.

'Ok next one is-"Hien began.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**Who's next?**

**You'll see**


	12. Kiba and Akamaru: Puppy Love

**Sorry for the wait everyone**

**But I'm back**

**I might start a Death Note fanfic**

**But I need ideas**

**If you all have any suggestions please send me them**

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"Next is" Hien began "Kiba Inuzuka!"

"YAHOOOOO!!!" Kiba screamed.

"G-g-good luck, Kiba-kun" Hinata said.

"Don't worry Hinata; I will do well as long as you cheer me on"

"I-I will"

"I hope you fall of the sage and get knocked unconscious" Sasuke growled.

Kiba walked up onto the stage.

"Hey there, Kiba, you want to do a duet?" Hien asked.

"Yes actually" Kiba gazed at the angel sitting in the front of the stage. 'I would like to do a duet with Hin-"then he got the weirdest yet freakiest feeling. Looking out at the crowd, Kiba saw Neji, with an almost activated byakugan, glaring at Kiba. Kiba shivered then he turned his gaze to the Uchiha behind Hinata. He had his sharingan activated to the fullest and he was glaring also. Sand began to grow from the table next to team 8's. Gaara was giving Kiba a death glare.

That's when Kiba had realized that if he asked Hinata to do a duet with him, his life would end on the stage.

"Yo, Dog Breath, you still with us?" Hien asked. Kiba shock his head.

"Uh sorry, spaced out there" he apologized.

"Whatever, do you wanna do a duet with who?"

"Uh…………Akamaru!"

"The dog?"

Akamaru barked.

"Ya"

"Um ok" Hien turned to the Karaoke machine and pressed the button that said duet. A card came out. She took it and read "Kiba and Akamaru are gonna sing 'Puppy Love' by S Club Junior"

**-Music starts-**

"And they called it puppy looooooove"

"Oh I guess they'll never knooooow" he stared at Sasuke, Gaara and Nej

Akamaru barked.

"How a young heart really feels"

"And why I love her so" he gazed at Hinata, who sat silently.

"And they call it puppy loooooooove"

Akamaru barks two times.

"Just because we're in our teens"

"Tell them all; please tell them it's not fair"

"To take away my only dream" he stared back at his enemies.

"I cry each night, my tears for you"

Akamaru barks.

"My tears are all in vain"

Akamaru barks three times.

"I hope and I pray that maybe one day"

"You'll be back in my arms once again"

"And they call it puppy loooooooove"

Akamaru barks.

"Oh, I guess they'll never knoooooooow"

"How a young heart really feels"

Akamaru barks.

"And why I love her" Kiba gazes at Hinata again.

"And they called it puppy looooooove"

Akamaru barks.

"Oh, I guess they'll never knooooooow"

"How a young heart really feels"

Akamaru barks.

"Someone help me please"

"Is the answer up above"

"How can I tell them oh how can I tell them"

"This is not a puppy love"

Akamaru barks quietly.

**-Music ends song ends-**

The audience claps. Gaara, Neji and Sasuke just turned away and growled. Hinata clapped lightly.

"That was real nice; Dog Breath, but I wonder who you were singing it to" Hien announced loudly. Kiba blushed and chuckled.

"Oh, no one in particular" he said.

"Riiiiiight" "You were good too Akamaru" hien patted the little dogs head. He barked.

Kiba came down the stage.

"Th-that was great K-Kiba-kun, you to A-Akamaru" Hinata stuttered.Akamaru barked happliy.

"Thanks Hinata-chan! I know you were cheering me on in your head" he laughed. Hinata nodded and smiled.

_Ah, my Hinata has the sweetest smile, so cute _he thought.

Then a mini bread piece hit Kiba's head.

"OK WHO THROW THAT!" he screamed. Akamaru growled. Everyone stared at him. Sasuke turned away and began to whistle. "Uchiha!"

"Kiba shut up!" Hien shouted "were going on"

Kiba sat down in a huff. Akamaru hid under Kiba's coat.

"Um, a-are you ok K-Kiba-kun?" Hinata asked.

"Oh yes! I'm fine Hina-chan, don't worry about me" Kiba said.

"Ok next is-"Hien began.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

**Now Kiba realizes he has rivals**

**Wait for the next one**

**I promise it will be Neji next**

**Please give me some ideas on a Death Note fic**

**Thatnk you**


	13. Neji: Can't Touch This

**Ok sorry for the long wait everyone**

**I can understand if you don't want to keep reading because of me being late with the chapters**

**Sorry**

**But I hope some of you still read**

**Enjoy**

**Its Neji now**

**Just like I promised**

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"Ok next is-" Hien began "Neji Hyuuga!"

Everyone clapped. The unemotional Hyuuga stood up.

"Go Neji!" Tenten exclaimed.

"Yes, sing with youthfulness Neji!" Rock Lee chirped as Gai-sensei nodded in agreement. Neji sighed and walked over to the stage.

"Um, g-good luck N-Neji-san" Hinata said quietly. Neji smiled at his small cousin.

"Thank you Hinata-sama, I will do the best I can"

Kiba frowned and huffed. Neji shot him a glare.

"Come on Hyuuga! It's taking you forever!" Tena complained.

"I'm coming" he called back. Neji stepped onto the stage and waited for his song.

"Ok, welcome Neji" Hien greeted. The Hyuuga was silent "yaaaa…could you show just a little bit of emotion?" he was still silent. Hien frowned. "Ok lets just get to the song" she pressed the red button on the machine and it began to rumble. Then the card came out. Hien picked it up. "And the song you will be singing is-" Hien looked at the card

Tely peeked out behind her "Oh! 'Can't Touch This' by MC Hammer"

"Hey!" Hien exclaimed.

The audience clapped. Some chuckled.

"That a good song to you, eh Neji?" Tena asked. Neji stared at her and smiled. But it was more of an evil smile.

"Of course, in fact this is the song I wanted"

Hien, Tely and Tena stared at him, confused. But Tely had an odd feeling; and not a good feeling at all.

"Evil smile" Tena whispered when Tely came beside her. She nodded.

"I wonder what he's gonna do"

**-Music starts-**

"Can't touch this" he started.

"Can't touch this"

"Can't touch this"

The machine starts saying "Oh-oh oh, oh oh-oh-oh"

"Can't touch this"

**Machine **"Oh-oh oh, oh oh-oh-oh"

"My, my, my, my music this me so hard"

"Make me cry, Oh my Lord!"

"Thank you for blessing me with a mind to rhyme and two hyped feet"

"It feels good when I know you're down"

"A super dope home boy from the Oak-town"

"And I'm known as such, and this is a beat, uh"

"You can't touch" Neji looks over at Hinata's table.

"I told you homeboy" he side-glanced at Kiba.

"You can't touch this" Neji pointed at his now frightened and surprised cousin. Hien, Tena and Tely were just equally surprised.

"So this was his plan" Tena whispered. Her two other friends nodded.

"Yeah that's how we're livin' and you know"

"You can't touch this" he points at Hinata again.

"Look into my eyes man" he stares at Sasuke this time.

"You can't touch this" points to Hinata.

"You know let me bust the funky lyrics" he side-glances at Gaara.

"You can't touch this" he points to Hinata.

"Fresh new kicks and pants"

"You got it like that now you know you want to dance"

"So move out of your seat, and get a fly girl, and catch this beat"

"While it's rollin' hold on pump a little it and let me know it's going on like that, like that"

"Cold on a mission, let 'em know that you're too much"

"And this is a beat you can't touch" looks at Hinata.

"Yo I told you" he looks at the three boys (Sasuke, Kiba and Gaara).

"You can't touch this" points at Hinata again.

"Why you standing there man"

"You can't touch this" (**TheDarkHyuuga:** ok I am bored of writing 'he points at Hinata' all the time so F.Y.I. every time he says 'You can't touch this, he is pointing at his cousin)

"Yo sound the bells in school, is in sucker"

"You can't touch this"

"Give me a song or rhythm"

"Making 'em sweat that's what I'm giving 'em"

"Now they know when you talk about the Hammer"

"You talk about a show that's hyped and tight"

"Singers are sweatin' so pass them a mic, or a tape to learn what it's gonna take"

"And now he's gonna burn"

"The charts legit either work hard or you might as well quit"

"That's word because you know"

"You can't touch this"

**Machine** "Oh-oh oh, oh oh-oh-oh"

"You can't touch this"

**Machine** "Oh-oh oh, oh oh-oh-oh"

"Break it down"

**Machine **"Oh-oh oh, oh oh-oh-oh"

**Machine **"Oh-oh oh, oh oh-oh-oh"

"Stop Hammer time"

"Go with the flow in a spin if you can't move to this, then you're probably dead"

"So wave your hands in the air" (**TheDarkHyuuga**: for some reason I wanted to type this, sorry for the OCCness) everyone raised there hands up wildly, except for Kiba, Sasuke and Gaara.

"Bust through the moves, run your fingers through your hair" (**TheDarkHyuuga**: Ok once again, sorry for the OCCness) everyone ran or shuffled their hair, except for Sasuke, Gaara and Kiba again.

"This is for the winner"

"Dance to this and your gonna get thinner"

"Move, slide your rump"

"Just for a minute let's all to the bump" (**TheDarkHyuuga**: So- ok you all know whats gonna happen) everyone, EXCEPT FOR SASUKE, GAARA AND KIBA, started doing the bump.

"Bump, bump, bump, yeah"

"You can't touch this"

"Look man"

"You can't touch this"

"You'll probably get hyped boy 'cause you know you can't touch"

"You can't touch this"

"Ring the bell, school's back, in break it down"

**Machine **"Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh"

**Machine **"Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh"

"Stop, Hammer time"

**Machine **"Oh-oh oh, oh oh-oh-oh"

**Machine **"Oh-oh oh, oh oh-oh-oh"

**Machine **"Oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh"

**Machine **"Oh-oh oh, oh oh-oh-oh"

"You can't touch this"

**Machine **"Oh-oh oh, oh oh-oh-oh"

"You can't touch this"

**Machine **"Oh-oh oh, oh oh-oh-oh"

"You can't touch this"

**Machine **"Oh-oh oh, oh oh-oh-oh"

**Machine **"Oh-oh oh, oh oh-oh-oh"

"Break it down"

**Machine **"Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh"

**Machine **"Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh"

"Stop, Hammer time"

"Every time you see me, that Hammer's just so hype"

"I'm dope on the floor and I'm magic on the mic"

"Now why would I ever stop doing this?"

"With others main' records that just don't hit"

"I toured around the world, from London to the bank"

"It's Hammer, go Hammer, it's Hammer, you Hammer, and the rest go and play"

"You can't touch this"

**Machine **"Oh-oh oh, oh oh-oh-oh"

"You can't touch this"

**Machine **"Oh-oh oh, oh oh-oh-oh"

"You can't touch this"

**Machine **"Oh-oh oh-oh-oh"

"Yeah, you can't touch this"

"I told you"

"You can't touch this"

**Machine **"Oh-oh oh-oh-oh"

"Too hype"

"Can't touch this"

"Get me outta here"

"You can't touch this"

**Machine **"Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh"

**-Music stops song ends-**

The audience claps. Gaara, Sasuke and Kiba are sending really strong death glares at neji, who shook them off. Hien laughed out loud as she clapped. Tely was still shocked and Tena was about to faint. I mean come on, it's not everyday you hear Neji Hyuuga sing with such slang words.

"Well, he put an…interesting performance" Tely commented.

Neji bowed and walked off the stage.

"Um, th-that was r-really good N-Neji nii-san" Hinata stuttered nervously, still surprised at his pointing through the song.

"Thank you Hinata-sama, it was for you" he winked and walked back to his table, where he was greeted by a huge hug and claps from Tenten and Rock Lee.

_Grr, that bastered_ Sasuke scolded inside his thoughts.

_He is dead after this_ Gaara growled in his head.

_I don't believe what a jerk he is _Kiba complained in HIS head.

Hinata was blushing slightly. And Naruto…well he was actually ordering ramen from the stand at the side of the room.

"Ok, that was great Neji" Hien complimented "next we have-"

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

**Long chapter, yes I know**

**But it was worth it**

**Please review to tell me you're still reading**

**It will help me refuel my writing brain to write more chapters**

**And its March Break so I have a lot of time**

**Till next time readers **


	14. Haku: Ice Ice baby

**I'm sorry it's taking so long to update!!**

**But I'm back!**

**Lets go back to where I left of**

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"And the next singer will be-"Hien began. Suddenly and explosion came from behind the door. Everyone turned to the now cracked door. Then, stepping out of the smoke and cracks was Haku and Zabuza!

Naruto and Sasuke jumped to their feet, a complete shock of surprise on there faces.

Haku and Zabuza began to cough.

"Z-Zabuza-san, maybe we over did it on the smoke" Haku said, over coughs.

"Y-ya, I think so" Zabuza agreed.

"Haku? Zabuza? You guys are supposed to be dead!" Tena exclaimed.

"Yes, but for some reason them angels just spit us back out" Zabuza shrugged.

"And at a good time, we heard there was a Karaoke party here, and we decided to drop on by" Haku smiled.

"And maybe do a little bit of singing ourselves" Haku nodded. The two smirked.

"Um, you guys sing?" Tely questioned.

"Wellllll, we don't know but we could try!" Haku chirped.

"Ya! Great confidence, how 'bout you get up here and sing a song for us, Haku-chan!" Hien exclaimed. The girly boy smiled wide and he quickly jumped on the stage.

"Hey! Wait a minute! Haku wasn't even in the name drawing!" Kankuro complained.

"Shut up Kankuro!!" Tena shouted.

"Haku-chan can be a special guest singer" Hien continued. "Now let's find out your song"

Zabuza took a seat next to Sasuke. Tely pressed the red button and the card came out. She took it and looked. "Haku will be singing 'Ice, Ice baby' by Vanilla Ice!"

"That definitely fits Haku-chan" Hien giggled.

**-Music starts-**

"Yo, VIP's, let's kick it!"

"Ice, ice baby"

"Ice, ice baby"

"All right stop collaborating and listen"

"Ice is back with my brand new invention"

"Something grabs a hold of me tightly"

"Flow like a harpoon daily and nightly"

"Will it ever stop, yo, I don't know"

Zabuza chuckled and whispered to Sasuke "You should have seen Haku, he was singing this song even when he and I passed through the gates" Sasuke pushed his seat farther away from Zabuza and closer to Hinata.

"Turn off the lights and go"

"To the extreme, I rock a mic like a vandal"

"Light up a stage and wax a chump like a candle"

"Dance, bam rush to the speaker that booms"

"I'm killing your mind like a poisonous mushroom"

"Deadly, when I play a dope melody"

"Anything less than the best is a felony"

"Love it or leave it, you better gain it"

"You better hit bull's eye, the kids don't play"

"If there was a problem, yo, I'll solve it"

"Check out the hook while my DJ revolves it"

"Ice, ice baby Vanilla, ice, ice baby Vanilla, ice, ice, baby Vanilla, ice, ice baby Vanilla"

"Now that the party is jumpin' with the bass kicked in, the Vegas are pumpin'"

"Quick to the point, to the point, no faking"

"I'm cooking MCS, like a pound of bacon"

"Burning them if they're not quick and nimble"

"I go crazy when I hear a cymbal, and a hi hat with a souped up tempo"

"I'm on a roll and it's time to go solo"

"Rollin' in my 5.0, with my ragtop down so my hair can blow"

"The girlies on standby, waving just to say hi"

"Did you stop? No…I just drove by"

"Kept on pursuing to the next stop"

"I busted a left and I'm heading to the next block"

"That block was dead"

"Yo…so I continued to A1A Beachfront Ave."

"Girls were hot wearing less than bikinis"

"Rock man lovers driving Lamborghinis"

"Jealous 'cause I'm out getting mine"

"Shay with a gauge and Vanilla with a nine"

"Reading for the chumps on the wall, the chumps acting ill because they're so full of "Eight Ball"

Gunshots ranging out like a bell"

"I grabbed my nine…all I heard were shells"

"Falling on the concrete real fast, jumping in my car, slammed on the gas"

"Bumper to bumper, the avenue's parked"

"I'm trying to get away before the jackers jack"

"Police on the scene, you know what I mean"

"The passed me up, confronted all the dope fiends"

"If there was a problem, you, I'll solve it"

"Check out the hook while my DJ revolves it"

"Ice, ice baby Vanilla, ice, ice baby Vanilla, ice, ice baby Vanilla, ice, ice baby Vanilla"

"Take heed, 'cause I'm a lyrical poet"

"Miami's on the scene just in case you didn't know it"

"My town, that created all the bass sound"

"Enough to shake and kick holes in the ground, 'cause my style's like a chemical spill"

"Feasible rhymes that you can vision and feel"

"Conducted and formed, this is a hell of a concept"

"We make it hype and you want to step with this"

"Shay plays on the fade, slice like a ninja"

"Cut like a razor so fast, other DJ's say "damn"

"If my rhyme was a drug, I'd sell it by the gram"

"Keep my composure when it's time to get loose"

Magnetized by the mic while I kick my juice"

"If there was a problem, yo…I'll solve it!"

"Check out the hook while, DJ revolves it"

"Ice, ice baby Vanilla, ice, ice baby Vanilla, ice, ice baby Vanilla, ice, ice baby Vanilla"

"Yo man…let's get out of here! Word to your mother!"

"Ice, ice baby too cold, ice, ice baby too cold, too cold, ice, ice baby too cold, too cold, ice, ice baby too cold, too cold"

**-Music ends song ends-**

Everyone applauds. But Zabuza was the loudest.

"That was great Haku!" he cheered. Haku smiled and waved.

"Thank you, all that practicing was worth it"

Hien nodded in agreement. "Haku-chan everyone! Great girl…er, boy!"

Sasuke and Naruto stared in shock of what they heard.

"Th-that doesn't sound like Haku" Naruto whispered.

"Who knew he could sing" Sasuke whispered back. Haku jumped off the stage.

"Th-that w-was g-g-great, H-Haku-san" Hinata stuttered. The girly boy smiled at Hinata.

"Thank you miss" and sat beside Zabuza. At that time, Hinata noticed that Sasuke's seat was, like, right next to her. Neji was staring at her hard and Gaara was side-glancing her. She was dumbfounded but decided to ignore this.

"Hey Zabuza come on up, let's hear you sing!" Hien exclaimed.

"Ok!" he agreed. Then, Kakashi, who was missing the whole time, came out of the bathroom and looked up from his book to see Zabuza and Haku.

"What the!?" he dropped his book.

"Um, maybe another time, come on Haku!" Zabuza said quickly, grabbing Haku and darting out the door. Kakashi watched them rush out and stood, staring blankly at the door.

"Forget it Kakashi-sensei" Tena sighed. He nodded and sat next to Naruto.

"Ok next up is-"Hien began.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**How did Haku and Zabuza come back?**

**How could Haku sing?**

**And most importantly, who's next?**

**Just the few questions your probably wondering**

**So keep wondering cause I don't have an answer**

**Seeya next chapter**


	15. Gai: Men In Tights

**Sorry for da wait everyone!**

**OMG! Sorry!**

**Please don't stop reading**

**I need your reviews to keep going!**

**Anyway, here comes our next singer**

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"And the next singer is-"Hien began; she took out a name "Gai-sensei!"

The hyperactive sensei jumped from his seat and cheered.

'Yes! Finally it is my turn! And I will show of my power in the great song I will sing" Rock Lee began to cry.

"Go Gai sensei! You are truly the best!"

Tely coughed.

"Well, that's some confidence huh" Hien smirked. "Come on up, Gai!"

Gai jumped from where he was and landed on the stage perfectly.

"Who need to walk when you can simply jump from where you are"

"Yaaaaaa, ok, well your song will be" Tena pressed the button and the card came out. Hein took it.

"Gai sensei will sing…'Men in Tights' by Hummie Mann and Mel Brook!"

"This will be a great song, so much youth in its name!"

"I suggest you all cover your ears if you don't want them to bleed" Tena whispered and everyone nodded. Except for Rock Lee, who's full attention was on Gai.

**-Music starts-**

"We're men, we're men in tights"

"We roam around the forest looking for fights"

"We're men, we're men in tights"

"We rob from the rich and give to the poor, that's right"

"We may look like sissies"

"But watch what you say or else we'll put out your lights!"

"We're men, we're men in tights"

"Always on guard defending the people's rights"

Gai sensei began to dance like a maniac.

"Everyone! Cover your eyes!" Hien shouted.

"Hit the deck!" Naruto screamed.

"Agh! I'm blind!" Kiba shouted. Everyone (-sigh- except for the emos, Rock Lee and Hinata) began to run around, covering their eyes. Finally Gai stopped and everyone limped there way back to their seats.

"We're men, Manly men in tights, yeah!"

"We roam around the forest looking for fights"

"We're men, we're men in tights"

"We rob the rich and give to the poor, that's right!"

"We may look like pansies"

"But watch what you say or else we'll put out your lights!"

"We're men, we're men in tights"

**Machine: "**Tights, tights"

"Always on guard, defending the people's rights"

"When you're in a fix, just call for the men tights!"

"We're butch"

**-Music ends song ends-**

Everyone take out there ear plugs and finger out of there ears. Good. No one's bleeding.

"Th-that was…good Gai sensei" Hien forced a smile.

"Thank you Miss Hien it was so hip coming up here and singing!" he exclaimed. "And I am a better singer then my rival Kakashi!" he points to the closet perv. He looks up from his book.

"Hmm, did you say something Gai?"

"Agh! Kakashi, your cool attitude pisses me off!"

"Ok Gai, that's it, you can leave now"

The hyperactive sensei jumped from the stage and landed on his seat.

"That was the best performance Gai sensei!!" Rock lee shouted, excitingly.

"Yes, if you try just as hard as me, lee, you will be a youthful singer, too" Gai smiled and his teeth sparkled. Rock Lee jumped up happily.

"C-can you guys calm down?" Tenten asked. Rock lee grabbed her shoulders.

"Tenten-chan, I could be a youthful singer like Gai sensei! Isn't that the best!"

"Um, ok"

Neji sighed as he side glanced at his teammates. He took a glance at Hinata was eating a piece of bread from her table. Neji, quietly so as not to attract attention from his team, grabbed his basket of bread and walked over to his cousins table. Kiba noticed him.

"What do you want Hyuuga?' he asked, not trying to seem suspicious.

"I am serving my cousin some bread, back off Dog Boy" Neji didn't hid his annoyance. Kiba glared. Neji put the basket of bread in front of Hinata.

Here you go, Hinata-sama"

"Th-thank you N-Neji nii-san, a-are you sure?"

He nodded and walked back to his table. Sasuke and Kiba glared his way, but the Branch House member ignored them. Gaara wasn't really watching the whole thing.

"Ok the next singer is-"Hien began.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

**Um there ya go**

**Yes short chapter**

**But the song was short**

**So I made it longer with the whole Neji/Hinata moment**

**Sorry again**


	16. Angelis: Unwritten

**Hey everyone**

**I'm back!**

**And I have a request for someone's character to sing**

**So, I guess that's a new rule**

**If you want your character OC or someone else's OC to sing then just ask**

**Sorry to those who hate OCs and interruptions**

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

"And next we have" Hien began, as she took out a card. Just then a woman walked into the room. Hien noticed this and stopped her hand. Everyone stared at her direction. A young girl with light blonde hair in a white dress, stood at attention at the door, smiling. But the weirdest thing about her was that she had REAL light yellow bunny ears were sticking out of her head.

"Hello, I am Angelis, I heard there was a Karaoke contest here" the new girl stated.

"And where did you hear that from?" Tena asked.

"Oh, some old man named Jiraiya; he walked up to me and told me this just a few hours ago"

"I'ma kill that pervert hermit next time I see him" Tely mumbled, angrily.

"Damn Jiraiya!" Hien exclaimed. "Well you're here now, why not come up here and sing a song"

"Ok, hold it! We have already had one interruption, and this girl isn't even a real character in _Naruto _that is not fair!" Kankuro shouted.

"Shut the f up Kankuro!" Tena shouted back at him. Everyone went quiet.

"Oooooh, Tena-chan swore!" Choji exclaimed.

"Is this fic rated high enough for that?" Temari asked. Some shrugged.

"Oh well, come on up Angelis! And forget about stupid Kankuro, we'll get to everyone soon, I'll keep this fic going for as long as it needs to" Hien said, happily. Angelis kept on smiling at she walked up onto the stage.

"Ok, and Angelis will sing-" Hien pressed the button and a card came out. She took it out "'Unwritten' by Natasha Bedingfeild!"

"Yay! I like that song" Angelis said.

"Great, let's hear ya!" as Hien jumped off the stage.

**-Music starts-**

"I am unwritten, can't read my mind, I'm undefined"

"I'm just beginning, the pens in my hand, ending unplanned"

"Staring at the blank page before you, open up the dirty window"

"Let the sun illuminate the words that you could you not find"

"Reaching for something in the distance, so close you could taste it"

"Release your inhibitions, feel the rain on your skin"

"No one else can feel it for you, only you can let it in"

"No one else, no one else, can speck the words on your lips"

"Drench yourself in words unspoken, live your life with arms wide open"

"Today is where your book begins, the rest is still unwritten"

"Oh, oh, oh"

"I break tradition, sometimes my tries are outside the line"

"We've been conditioned to not make mistakes, but I can't live that way"

"Staring at the blank page before you, open up the dirty windows"

"Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find"

"Reaching for something in the distance, so close you can taste it"

"Release your inhibitions, feel the rain on your skin"

"No one else can feel it for you, only you can let it in"

"No one else, no one else, can speck the words on your lips"

"Drench yourself in words unspoken, today is where your book begins"

"Feel the rain on your skin, no one else can feel for you"

"Only you can let it in, no one else, no one else"

"Can speck the words on your lips"

"Drench yourself in words unspoken, live your life with arm wide open"

"Today is where your book begins, the rest is still unwritten"

"Staring at the blank page before you, open up the dirt window"

"Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find"

"Reaching for something in the distance, so close you could taste it"

"Release your inhibitions, feel the rain on your skin"

"No one else can feel it for you, only you can let it in"

"No one else, no one else, can speck the words on your lips"

"Drench yourself in words unspoken, live your life with arms wide open"

"Today is where your book begins"

"Feel the rain on your skin, no one else can feel for you"

"Only you can let it in, no one else, no one else"

"Can speck the words on your lips"

"Drench yourself in words unspoken, live your life with arm wide open"

"Today is where your book begins, the rest is still unwritten"

"The rest is still unwritten, the rest is still unwritten, the rest is still unwritten"

"Oh, yeah, yeah"

**-Music ends song ends-**

The audience claps.

"That was great Angelis! Thanks for being here!" Hien exclaimed.

"Welcome" she replied back.

"You stayin'?" Tena asked.

"Sorry, can't"

"Why?" Hien asked.

"Cause I'm bored"

"Then why did you come in the first place!" Kankuro shouted, angrily.

"Simple, for the heck of it, and it sounded fun" she smiled "but now I have to go" Angelis took out a snow-white umbrella with blue crystals hanging from the edges. She opened it and was sent flying up and out the door. "Goodbye" was the last thing she said before the bunny eared girl disappeared.

"Oooook"

There was an awkward silence in the room.

"Well, I guess we should move on" everyone nodded. "Ok the next person is-"

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

**Yes, short chapter**

**I'm trying to get the long with moments like this**

**The songs turn out short**

**Again if you want your or someone else's OC to sing, review and tell me song and a description of the person**

**Thanks again!**

**And I'm making a new fic, see it**

**It will probably be called Cosplay World**


	17. Miya and Neji: Last Night

**Back to business**

**I've got two OC singers**

**So let's go!**

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"And now we have-" Hien began. The door at the back slammed open.

"Wait!" called a long black haired girl called. Everyone looked at her. Beside the new girl was another girl with shorter black hair. She had her hair tighed up in a high ponytail. She also had light blue highlights. The other wore a black T-shirt with a blue cross on it and black cargo pants. The long haired girl was wearing a short black dress black ninja shoes.

"And who the hell are you two?" Kankuro asked, angrily.

"I'm Miya Inhara" said the short haired girl.

"And I am Naomi" the other said. "We heard that there was a Karaoke night here"

"Where did you hear that from?" Tely asked.

"Some old dude named Jiraiya" Miya answered.

"Now I'm really gonna kill the hermit" Tena growled.

"Well you guys can sing now!" Hien called.

"Ok, hold on-" Kankuro began. Tena shot him a death glare and he went silent.

"Can I go first?" Miya asked Naomi. She nodded.

"Come on up, Miya-chan!" Hien smiled. The black haired girl climbed on the stage. "Ok the song you will sing is" she pressed the button and a card came out. Hien took it and read "'Last Night'" by Diddy with Keisha Cole!"

"Oh, this is a duet right" Miya asked. Hien nodded. "Then I would like to do it"

"Ok, so who do you want to do it with?"

"Neji Hyuuga"

The Branch House member perked up quickly. "Huh?"

"Haha, hey Neji, come on up here, your doing a duet with Miya" Hien teased. Neji sighed and walked up on the stage. He looked down at Hinata who smiled back encouragingly.

**-Music starts-**

**Neji:** "Last night, I couldn't even get an answer"

"Tried to call, but my pride wouldn't let me dial"

"And I'm sitting here, with this blank expression"

"And the way I feel, I wanna curl up like a child"

"I know you can hear me, I know you can feel me"

"I can't live without you, god please make me better"

"I wish I wasn't the way I am"

**Miya**: "If I told you once, I told you twice"

"You can see it in my eyes, I'm all cried out"

"With nothing to say, you're everything I wanted to be"

"If you could only see, your heart belongs to me"

"I love you so much; I'm yearning for your touch"

"Come and set me free, forever yours I'll be"

"Baby won't you come and take this pain awayyyyy"

**Neji:** "Last Night, I couldn't even get an answer"

"Tried to call, but my pride wouldn't let me dial"

"And I'm sitting here, with this blank expression"

"And the way I feel, I wanna curl up like a child"

**Miya:** "I need you, And you need me"

"This is so plain to see, and I will never let you go and,"

"I will always love you so, I will…"

"if you could only see, your heart belongs to me"

"I love you so much; I'm yearning for your touch"

"Come and set me free, forever yours I'll be"

"Baby won't you come and take this pain awayyyy"

**Neji:** "Last Night, I couldn't even get an answer"

"Tried to call, but my pride wouldn't let me dial"

"And I'm sitting here, with this blank expression"

"And the way I feel, I wanna curl up like a child"

"Tell me the words to say, to make you come back"

"And work me like that, and if it matters I'll rather stay home"

"With you I'm never alone, don't want to wait till you're gone, let me be, just don't leave me"

"Last Night, I couldn't even get an answer"

"Tried to call, but my pride wouldn't let me dial"

"And I'm sitting here, with this blank expression"

"And the way I feel, I wanna curl up like a child"

**Miya:** "I need you, and you need me"

"This is so plain to see, and I will never let you go and,"

"I will always love you so, I will…"

"If you could only see, your heart belongs to me"

"I love you so much; I'm yearning for your touch"

"Come and set me free, forever yours I'll be"

"Baby won't you come and take this pain awayyyy"

**Neji:** "Last Night, I couldn't even get an answer"

"Tried to call, but my pride wouldn't let me dial"

"And I'm sitting here, with this blank expression"

"And the way I feel, I wanna curl up like a child"

**Miya:** "I'm so alone, I'm soooo lonelyyyyy"

"Why don't you pick the phone, and dial up my number"

"And call me baby, I'm waiting for you"

"Why don't you pick the phone, and dial my number"

"Just call me baby, I'm waiting for you"

**Neji:** "Hello, hey wazzup"

"I've been tryin' to reach you all night"

"That sh-- ain't funny, not picking up the mother f---ing phone"

"Better stop f---ing playing with a nigga's feelings like that"

"Yo know how much I love you though right?"

"But for them couple of seconds though, when I couldn't get in touch with you"

"I'm ready to come over to your house and shoot that mother f---er up"

"You better f---ing not be there when I get over that house"

"That's how it goes down right"

**-Music ends song ends-**

The audience applause. Neji tried to hide his blush.

"What a colorful vocabulary you have Neji" Miya whispered, smiling. Nejijust blushed more and jumped on the stage. He sat himself down at his seat.

"Th-that was great Miya-san" Hinata whispered. Miya smiled.

"Thanks Hinata-chan" Miya said back "your cousin is pretty cute when he blushes, must run in the family" Hinata blushed. Miya sat down at an empty seat in the front.

"Ok next we have Naomi!" Hien called.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

**OK**

**You all know what is gonna happen next right**

**So no need to explain**

**Still, OCs are allowed**


	18. Naomi: Crushed

**Naomi is next**

**If you forgot what she looked like, Naomi** **has long black hair tied up into a high ponytail with light blue highlights. And midnight blue eyes. She is wearing a black t-shirt with a blue cross on the front and black cargo capries**

**Keep sending in requests**

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Come on up Naomi-chan!' Hien called. The blue eyed girl nodded and jumped on the stage. "Why don't you tell us about yourself Naomi" (Sorry, Miya, I didn't do this for you, but I forgot, please forgive me!!)

"Well, I have a bit of a temper and I'm pretty tough" she began "but I have a sense of humor"

"Thank goodness" Naruto whispered, shuddering at Naomi's appearance.

"And, I guess that's it!"

"Thanks for sharing that with us, Naomi" Tena said (again, sorry Miya).

"Let's see your song now!" Tely exclaimed. She pushed the button and the card came out. She took it.

"Let me say it" Hien insisted.

"No, you always get to, and we haven't" Tely said back. She turned to Naomi "The song you will be singing Naomi is-" she looked at the card "'Crushed' by Mandy Moore"

"Is that an ok song for you?' Tena asked. Naomi looked over at the crowd. Then her mind began to whirl.

"_Damn Hinata looks so good in the light"_ Kiba thought, pervertedly.

"_Kiba-teme, stop staring at her like that!"_ Sasuke growled in his thoughts.

"_Hmm, maybe it would be easier to kill off both off them then steal Hinata"_ Gaara thought, evilly.

"_Those three better not touch Hinata-sama"_ Neji thought, angrily.

"_I wish Rock Lee would just look at me more then just a teammate"_ Tenten thought, sadly.

"_I wonder what he's thinking about"_ Temari thought, staring at Shikamaru.

"_I wonder if Hinata likes ladybugs"_ Shino wondered.

"_Oh my god! Is N-Naruto-kun l-looking a-at me, d-don't panic"_ Hinata freaked in her mind.

"Hello?" Tena asked.

Naomi looked at her "yes, I'm fine with the song"

"Took you long enough, though we lost ya" Hien grinned.

"Shut it baka" Tena giggled. Hien pouted at her. The three friends jumped of the stage.

**-Music starts-**

"Told myself today was gonna be the day, no more excuses 'cuz I knew exactly what to say"

"Was gonna make me play, but just like yesterday"

"My mind erased and I let the moment slip away"

"Another night got me sitting here all on my own"

"Picking up the phone, but I can't get past the dial tone"

"Racking my brain, going insane"

"Again and again, I can't keep going this way"

"CRUSHED"

"By the sweetest lips I've never kissed"

"And your fingertips and the warmest touch I've always missed"

"CRUSHED"

"By the softest hands I've never held"

"Probably never tell, you're the strongest love that I ever felt"

"CRUSHED"

"That I haven't ever let you know"

"How it always goes"

"Cuz I lose my nerve, whenever you get close"

"And so I'm left, short of breath"

"With that heavy feeling in my chest"

"Baby, I'm so crushed"

"So I told myself that tomorrow's gonna be the day"

"And I keep on telling myself I'm gonna find a way"

"And I won't be afraid like yesterday"

"Won't walk away, never gonna let another chance slip away"

"Cuz I gotta know which ever way it's gonna go"

"Rest my heart and soul, cuz there can never be no more"

"Racking my brain, going insane"

"Again and again, I won't keep going this way"

"Crushed, I'm so into you, don't know what I'm going to do"

"Gotta find a way to you"

**Machine: "**And I wanna stress that I always missed"

"Crushed"

**Naomi: **"Crushing, I'm so into you, don't know what I'm going to do"

"Gotta find a way to you"

**Machine:** "Strongest love I ever felt"

"Crushed"

**Naomi: **"Crushed, I'm so into you, don't know what I'm going to do"

"Gotta find a way to you"

"And so I'm left, short of breath

"With that heavy feeling in my chest

"Baby I'm so"

"Cruuuushed"

**-Music ends song ends-**

The audience clapped. Some of them were a little embarrassed. Why? Because as Naomi sand her song, she looked directly at the people she had read minds of. It was true. And they all knew it. The song sorta represented them all in a way.

"That was a great song, and good voice Naomi-chan!!" Hien exclaimed, loudly.

"Thank you" she jumped off and sat down next to Miya who gave her thumbs up.

"Ok next we have-" she was about to say a name when the back door opened.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**Who is it?**

**Find out next time**


	19. Sakon and Ukon: Just The Two Of Us

**Ok I can't find the song Nobody Wants to be Alone**

**So please pick another song whitetigerrose**

**Sorry**

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

The back door opened and a girl who liked about 20 with black hair in a long braid and red bangs. She wore a tight dark blue t-shirt with a panda on the front, black capris; black ninja boots that come up just bellow her knees and black fingerless gloves.

"Hello, is this the Karaoke place?' she asked.

"Yes, who are you?" Choji asked.

"I am Saiyuri and a man named Jiraiya told me about this place, sorry for dropping in like this" she explained. I'm sure you can imagine Tena's anger now and how much pain she will inflict on poor Jiraiya.

"Ok, well why don't you-" Hien began.

"Stop! Ok I am drawing the line here women! These OCs are pathetic! And there interrupting the REAL characters of the show from singing!" Kankuro complained. A vein popped out of Hien's head (anime style!).

"Oh shut up!!! Please!!! Where the hell is security!! Kick him out!!" she shouted. Two tough lookin body guards grab Kankuro by the arms and walk out the door. "Thank you; ok come on here Saiyuri-chan!"

"Um, could I wait a bit, I'm a little nervous"

"Oh, it's ok, maybe we shouldn't have gotten rid of Kankuro" Hien mumbled that last part.

"Ok we'll pick a name from the hat" she put her hand in the hat and took out a paper "Sakon and Ukon of the Sound Five!"

"That's us!" the two creepy twins popped out from behind her.

"Wow! I thought they were dead!" Kiba wailed.

"Guess again" Ukon laughed.

"Nice to see you again too, dog boy" Sakon said.

"No teasing now, lets find out your song now boys" Hien smiled. She pushed the button and the card came out. She took it a read "'Just the Two of Us' by W4M!"

"Alright!" Sakon and Ukon high fived each other.

**-Music starts-**

There both singing in their own versus.

"I see the crystal raindrops fall"

"And see the beauty of it all"

"Is when the sun comes shining through"

"To make those rainbows in my minds"

"When I think of you sometimes"

"And I want to spend some time with you"

"Just the two of us"

"We can make it if we try"

"Just the two of us, just the two of us"

"Building castles in the sky"

"Just the two of us"

"You and I"

"We look for love, no time for tears"

"Wasted water's all that is"

"And it don't make no flowers grow"

"Good things might come to those who wait"

"Not to those who wait too late"

"We got to go for all we know"

"Just the two of us"

"We can make it if we try"

"Just the two of us, just the two of us"

"Building castles in the sky"

"Just the two of us"

"You and I"

"I hear the crystal raindrops fall"

"On the window, down the hall"

"And it becomes the morning dew"

"Darling, when the morning comes"

"And I see the mourning sun"

"I want to be the one with you"

"Just the two of us"

"We can make it if we try"

"Just the two of us, just the two of us"

"Building castles in the sky"

"Just the two of us"

"You and I"

**-Music ends song ends-**

Everyone applauds. The twins take a bow.

"I don't get it, I thought Kankuro finished those two" Temari whispered to Gaara. The red head shrugged.

Suddenly, the puppeteer burst out of the back door. "I escaped, ahaha!"

"Oh god" Tena slapped her forehead.

"Hey puppet boy!" Sakon called. Kankuro looked so surprised when eh spotted the twins.

"But I thought"

"It's a long story, forget it Kankuro, take a seat" Tely said.

'Will you guys send more of those bodyguards at me?"

"Naw, that was just fun for me" Hien grinned. Kankuro glared at her and sat by his siblings.

"Thanks for singing you two"

"No prob, Hien-chan" they said as they jumped down and sat at a table in the back.

"Ok, next person is" she began.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

**Who is it?**

**Or will Saiyuri's creator pick another easier song?**

**Let's see next chapter**


	20. Kana and Hien: Bring Me To life

**Ok here come another OC!**

**Meet…Kara!**

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"And the next one is" Hien began. The back door opened again revealing a girl with black hair that went down to her waist with electric blue tips. She wears a black tank top with blue Chinese dragons on it and a knee length black skirt.

"Hello, I am kana, I'm here to sing!" she exclaimed. Kankuro was now twitching in anger.

"Don't even" Tely warned and the puppeteer stayed quiet.

"Ok, well come on up!" Hien called. Kana jumped on the stage, happily.

"Ready to find out your song?" Tena asked. Kana nodded excitingly.

"Hyper, I like it" Hien whispered to Tely and she nodded. Tena pushed the button and the card came out. She took it a read "'Bring Me to Life' by Evanescence!"

"Oh I love this song!" Hein shouted.

"Ya, ya, too bad you aren't singing" Tely said as she dragged the host off the stage.

Kana giggled "I like this song, too"

"Wait!" Hien ran un the stage. "Can I do a duet with you? Please, this is a duet!"

"Ummm, ok"

"Yay!!!!"

Kana glanced at Tely and Tena. Tely mouthed " she's fast"

**-Music starts-**

"How can you see into my eyes like open doors?"

"Leading you down into my core"

"Where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold"

"Until you find it there and lead it back home"

**Hien:** "Wake me up"

**Kana:** "Wake me up inside"

**Hien:** "I can't wake up"

**Kana:** "Wake me ups inside"

**Hien:** "Save me"

**Kana:** "Call my name and save me from the dark"

**Hien:** "Wake me up"

**Kana:** "Bid my blood to run"

**Hien:** I can't wake up"

**Kana:** before I come undone"

**Hien:** "Save me"

**Kana:** "Save me from the nothing I've become"

"Now that I know what I'm without

"You can't just leave me"

"Breathe into me and make me real"

"Bring Me to Life"

**Hien:** "Wake me up"

**Kana:** "Wake me up inside"

**Hien:** "I can't wake up"

**Kana:** "Wake me ups inside"

**Hien:** "Save me"

**Kana:** "Call my name and save me from the dark"

**Hien:** "Wake me up"

**Kana:** "Bid my blood to run"

**Hien:** I can't wake up"

**Kana:** before I come undone"

**Hien:** "Save me"

**Kana:** "Save me from the nothing I've become"

"Bring Me to Life"

**Hien:** "I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside"

**Kana:** "Bring Me to Life"

"Frozen inside, without your touch, without your love darling, only you are the life, among the dead"

**Hien:** "All this time, I can't belive I couldn't see"

"Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me"

**Kana:** "I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems"

"Got to open my eyes to everything"

**Hien:** "Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul"

"Don't let me die here"

"There must be something more"

**Kana:** "Briiiiing meeeee tooo liiiiiife"

**Hien:** "Wake me up"

**Kana:** "Wake me up inside"

**Hien:** "I can't wake up"

**Kana:** "Wake me ups inside"

**Hien:** "Save me"

**Kana:** "Call my name and save me from the dark"

**Hien:** "Wake me up"

**Kana:** "Bid my blood to run"

**Hien:** I can't wake up"

**Kana:** before I come undone"

**Hien:** "Save me"

**Kana:** "Save me from the nothing I've become"

**Hien:** "Bring Me to Life"

**Kana:** "I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside"

**Hien:** "Bring Me to Life"

**-Music ends song ends-**

Audience clapped. Hien and Kana bowed till Tely and Tena dragged the blue haired host of the stage and punched her a bit. Hien came back up with a few bruises and cuts.

"Haha, well that wasn't so bad, at least I won't get so beaten up as Jiraiya will be" Hien laughed.

"Oh ya, a guy named Jiraiya told me about this" Kana said before she got of the stage and joined the other OCs.

"Ok next we have" Hien began "oh never mind, someone will probably burst through that door right now" she said as she stared at the back door. "In 5, 4, 3, 2, 1-"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**Ok**

**Yes someone else is coming!**

**Count down with Hien till the next chapter comes up!**

**Wow I'm speeding them up fast, eh**


	21. Kankuro and Subaru: Animal I Have Become

**Ok back!**

**I'm going to Montreal so I can't work on the fic for a while**

**Another OC**

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

"1" Hien ended as the back door opened. "See, told ya"

"Hello?" said the girl-like voice.

"Hello! Please come in, we've been expecting you" Hien said, with a deep scary voice.

"Ya, I'm so sure" she said sarcastically. The person stepped out revealing a young girl with red hair. She wore a black T-shirt that reaches to her bellybutton, which had a bellybutton ring in it, and a chain necklace. She also had a lip ring and 3-2 piercing on her ears and one on her eyebrow. She also wore dark blue jeans and two tattoos, one a diamond the other a crescent and eyeliner.

"A punk, much" Shikamaru whispered.

"She looks scary" Choji shuddered.

"Hello, who are you?" Tena asked.

"Subaru" she answered "I was told there was a Karaoke place here by-"

"Jiraiya" everyone said at the same time.

"Ya, how did you guys know?"

"Just a guess" Tely sighed.

"Why don't you start singing a song now?" Hien suggested.

"Ok" Subaru walked on the stage.

"Let's get your song" she pressed the button and a card. Hien took it and read "'Animal I Have Become' by Three Days Grace!"

"Oh, that's like, my song!" Subaru exclaimed.

'Good, then this'll be easy for ya" the host smiled.

"Can I do a duet with someone?"

"Sure, but I don't think this song is a duet song"

"I can just switch verses"

"Ok, who do you want to do it with?"

"Kankuro" she pointed at the surprised puppeteer.

"Are you sure? The guy detests OCs"

"I'm sure, come on Kankuro"

"N-no way! I already sang, man! And I am not singing with a girl!" he shouted.

Tena was pissed off. She got off the stage, grabbed Kankuro by the ear and dragged him back on the stage.

"Hey! Ow! That hurts!"

"Shut up and sing, dumbass!!" the angry girl shouted.

"Fine, fine" he got up and walked beside Subaru.

**-Music starts-**

**Subaru:** "I can't escape this hell; so many times I've tried"

"But I'm still caged inside"

"Somebody get me through this nightmare, I can't control myself"

"So what if you could see, the darkest side of me"

"No one will ever change this animal I have become!"

"Help me believe, it's not the real me"

"Somebody help me tame this animal"

**Kankuro:** "This animal, this animal"

"I can't escape myself

**Subaru:** "I can't escape myself"

**Kankuro:** "So many times I've lied"

**Subaru:** "So many times I've lied"

**Kankuro:** "But there's still rage inside"

"Somebody get me through this nightmare"

"I can't control myself"

"So what if you could see, the darkest side of me"

"No one will ever change this animal I have become"

"Help me believe, it's not the real me"

"Somebody help me tame this animal I have become"

"Help me believe, it's not the real me"

"Somebody help me tame this animal"

"Somebody help me through this nightmare"

**Subaru:** "I can't control myself"

**Kankuro:** "Somebody wake me from this nightmare"

**Subaru:** "I can't escape this hell"

"This animal, this animal, this animal"

"This animal, this animal, this animal"

"This animal"

"So what if you could see, the darkest side of me"

"No one will ever change this animal I have become"

Help me believe, it's not the real me"

"Somebody help me tame this animal, I have become"

"Help me believe, it's not the real me"

"Somebody help me tame this animal"

**-Music ends song ends-**

Audience clapped as Kankuro and Subaru bowed.

"Ok, so I have to admit, that was a fun song" Kankuro smirked.

"It's my song, that's why I love it" Subaru commented.

"Oh, so are you gonna stick around"

"Hmmm, ay sure why not, your ok Kankuro"

"Well I have to admit, I have been a bit of a pain in the ass lately about the OCs"

"A bit?!" Tena screeched but Hien and Tely held her back.

"I'm sure they don't take it personally" Subaru climbed of the stage and walked over to the OCs. Kankuro went back to his siblings.

"Ok, that was loud and crazy! I love that song too! Well, let's get to the next person" she stars at the door.

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

**Next up, another OC**

**Please be patient with me**

**I'll try to finish as much chapters before I go to Montreal**


	22. Kino: Not Gonna Get Us

**Ok, rushing through these chapters**

**I hope I can do some chapter in Montreal**

**Ok, next OC is…**

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

"The door opened revealing a girl with short red hair and blue eyes. She wore a black overcoat and blue capris. Wolf ears stuck out of her head and a wolf tail stuck out of her bottom. She was smiling.

"Hey, you all must have sorta expected me right" she said.

"Sorta" everyone said. She giggled and jumped on the stage.

"Hi, I am Kino" she introduced "can I sing? Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease!!".

"Um, ok" Hien agreed.

"Yay!" she jumped for joy.

"Ok! Let's get your song first!" Tena laughed. She pressed the button and the card came from the slot. She picked it up and read "'Not Gonna Get Us' By T.A.T.U."

"Good! I like this song!' she said happily.

"Oh, me too, I love this song!"

"You love all songs" Tely said.

"Not all, some are too boring or cheesy"

"Come on, Hien" the two dragged her off the stage.

**-Music starts-**

"Not gonna get us"

"There not gonna get us"

"Not gonna get us, not gonna get us, not gonna get us"

"They're not gonna get us, they're not gonna get us"

"Not gonna get us"

"They're not gonna get us"

"Not gonna get us!"

"Starting from here, let's make a promise"

"You and me, let's just be honest"

"We're gonna run, nothing can stop us"

"Even the night that falls all around us"

"Soon there will be laughter and voices"

"We'll run away on roads that are empty"

"Lights from the airfield shining upon you"

"Nothing can stop us, not now, I love you"

"They're not gonna get us, they're not gonna get us"

"Nothing can stop us, not now, I love you"

"They're not gonna get us, they're not gonna get us, they're not gonna get us"

**Machine:** "Not"

**Kino:** "They're not gonna get us, gonna get us, gonna get us"

**Machine:** "Not gonna get us"

**Kino:** "They're not gonna get us

**Machine:** "Gonna get us, gonna get us"

**Kino:** "Not gonna get us, not gonna get us, not gonna get us"

"Not gonna get us"

"NOT GONNA GET US! GONNA GET US!!!"

**Machine:** "Not gonna get us"

**Kino:** "Get us, get us"

**Machine:** "Not gonna get us"

**Kino:** "Not gonna get us, not gonna get us"

"We'll run away, keep everything simple"

"Night will come down, our guardian angel"

"We rush ahead, the crossroads are empty"

"Our spirits rise, they're not gonna get us"

"My love for you, always forever"

"Just you and me, all else is nothing"

"Not going back, not going back there"

"They don't understand, they don't understand us"

"Not gonna get us, gonna get us, gonna get us"

**Machine:** "Gonna get, get us"

**Kino:** Not gonna get us"

**Machine:** "Gonna get, get us"

**Kino:** "Not gonna get us, gonna get us"

"Not gonna get us"

"Nothing can stop us, now, I love you"

"They're not gonna get us, they're not gonna get us"

"Nothing can stop, not now, I love you"

"They're not gonna get us, they're not gonna get us"

"They're not gonna get us"

**Machine:** "Not gonna get us"

**Kino:** "They're not gonna get us, gonna get us"

"They're not gonna get us"

**Machine:** "Not gonna get us"

**Kino:** "Not gonna get us, get us"

"Not gonna get us, get us"

"Not gonna get us"

**-Music ends song ends-**

The audience claps. She took a bow and grinned widely.

"That was so cool! I so love that song!" Hien cried.

"Hehe, me too! It's so awesome!" Kino exclaimed as she jumped of the stage and raced to sit with the OCs.

"That was so good, right guys!" Hien shouted. Everyone nodded and some cheered.

"Ok, well let's get to the next person"

"Wait, can I sing another song?' Miya asked, getting up.

"Why?" Tely asked.

"Because I, well, have a better song" she answered.

"Well, I don't know" Tena began.

"Hey! Come on, some of the real Naruto characters sang more then one song!" Hien exclaimed "Sure you can sing another song!"

"Fine" Tely sighed.

"Ok" Tena agreed.

"Thank you!" she exclaimed as she went on the stage.

"Ok, let's search through the song you want, what is it?" Hien asked. Miya whispered it to her and Hien began looking for it in the machine.

"Ok, found it! You're in luck!" she pressed that song and the turned to the audience.

"Miya will sing 'Walking Through the Empty Age' by Yoko Ishida!"

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

**Ok, next Miya will sing another song**

**Wait for the next chapter**

**It'll probably really short**

**That depends on the song**


	23. Miya: Walking Through the Empty Old Age

**Ok, taking a break from this fic for a while**

**Last one till I come back from Montreal**

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Miya will sing 'Walking through the Empty Age' by Yoko Ishida" Hien announced. Everyone nodded Miya looked at Neji who just stared back.

_This is for you_ she thought.

**-Music starts-**

"I dip my hands into this darkness; this is the ink of all our lifetime"

"Here is this world of utter silence, let the stones speak to me"

"Tattooed here across my skin 'I WILL LIVE', like a rose that grows from the wreckage"

"Blood red, beautiful, as the storms all around me are now breathless"

"Is this the end of Raging Road, through the tangles mind?"

"Is this the end of starlight skies? Are we walking blind?"

"Let me set out through this morning, open arms to greet the empty ages"

"Reborn, see how I'm circling"

"I'm a sailor-eternal"

"Is this the end of the Wasted Way? Is this the death of time?"

"Is this the end of blue psychic seas?" Are we wailing blind?"

"Oh look down on me, watch over me as I walk across this world"

"Oh hold me in hidden hands, let us go"

"Oh look down on me, watch over me as I walk across the world"

"Teach me how to take me first footsteps…to the end"

**-Music ends song ends-**

The audience claps as Miya takes a bow.

'"That was a good song! Never heard of it, but it sounded great!' Hien shouted.

"Thank you, I thought that song went well with…uh, me" she said.

"Um, ya, I guess, sort of emo though" Tena replied.

"It was good none the less" Tely grinned.

"Say, anyone specific you were singing that song to" Hien asked, whispering. Miya glanced at Neji then turned to Hien.

"Nope, just me" and she jumped of the stage to rejoin the OCs.

_Why did she keep looking at me_ Neji wondered.

"Ok, that was great! Here comes, the next person is-" Hien began.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**Told you**

**Short chapter**

**Short song**

**Tried to make it long**

**Bye guys!**

**Going to Montreal now!**


	24. Kakashi: Sexyback

**Ok, here goes**

**A new OC appears**

**But he won't sing**

**Not yet anyway**

**So now to the real Naruto characters singing**

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Ok next one is" Hien began. Then the back door opened revealing a boy with blonde hair and green eyes. He was wearing a plain white shirt under an open lab coat, glasses and brown jeans.

"Oh no" Tena hit her forehead.

"Don't tell me some old dude named Jiraiya told you about this place and you're here to sing" Tely recited.

"Um, no, I'm just here for Kino" he said. Kino looked up.

"Kazuki?"

"Come on Kino-chan, time to go home" he said.

"No way! No fair! I want to stay!" she complained.

"Shut up! You ditched your chores, I can't let you get away with that" he snapped.

She stuck her tongue out at him. "You do them"

"I don't live with you, your mom called me to get you"

"No fuckin way, you'll have to drag me out of here, dead!"

He sighed. "So stubborn"

"Hey man! Let her stay!" Hien shouted.

"Don't but in women"

"What did you just call me?! I'll shove your ass down your throat bastard!" Again, Tely and Tena had to hold her back. He adjusted his glasses.

"Why don't you stay and sing?" Kana suggested.

"I will not be part of this stupid contest"

"Oooooh, that's it, come here, I'll kill you!!" Hien screeched. Tely and Tena had to really resist Hien from killing the new guy.

"Stay, but don't sing, come on, I want to stay" Kino complained.

"No, now lets g-"he began till Kino gave him a stare that weakens your thoughts. The deadly and lovable puppy dog eyes!

"Pleeeeease let me stay?" she begged. Kazuki sighed again.

"Fine, but I'll stay too"

"Ok! Yay!"

"Well, finally that's settled" Neji whispered.

"Now! Let's get back to where we were before we were so rudely interrupted" she glared at Kazuki who ignored her "next singer will be" she took out a name "Kakashi-sensei?!"

Kakashi looked up from his book. "Hmm, ya?"

"Your singing!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I am?"

"Get up here pervert sensei!" Hien called.

"This should be interesting" Asume smirked as he light up his cigar. Kurenai nodded in agreement.

"Ok, let's get your song Kakashi-sensei" Hien pressed the button and the card came out. She read "'Sexyback' by Justin Timberlake….man, I really don't like this song"

"Oh wow, so these are the types of songs they sing to you, bad influence" Kazuki shook his head.

"There were some better songs before!" Kino exclaimed, angrily.

_This is the perfect song for him_ Saiyuri thought, blushing.

"Ok, let's get this over with" Hien jumped of the stage.

**-Music starts-**

"I'm bringing sexy back; them other boys don't know how to act"

"I think you're special, what's behind your back?"

"So turn around and I'll pick up the slack"

"Take 'em to the bridge"

"Dirty babe, you see the shackles, baby, I'm your slave"

"I'll let you whip me if I misbehave"

"It's just that no one makes me feel this way"

"Take 'em to the chorus"

"Come here girl, go ahead, be gone with it"

"Come to the back, go ahead, be gone with it"

"VIP, go ahead, be gone with it"

"Drinks on me, go ahead, be gone with it"

"Let me see what you're working with, go ahead, be gone with it"

"Look at those hips, go ahead, be gone with it"

"You make me smile, go ahead, be gone with it"

"Go ahead child, go ahead, be gone with it"

"And get you sexy on, go ahead, be gone with it"

"Get your sexy on, go ahead, be gone with it"

"Get your sexy on, go ahead, be gone with it"

"Get your sexy on, go ahead, be gone with it"

"Get your sexy on, go ahead, be gone with it"

"Get your sexy on, go ahead, be gone with it"

"Get your sexy on, go ahead, be gone with it"

"Get your sexy on"

"I'm bringing sexyback; them other fuckers don't know how to act"

"Come let me make up for the things you lack"

"'Cause you're burning up I gotta get it fast"

"Take 'em to the bridge"

"Dirty babe, you see the shackles, baby, I'm your slave"

"I'll let you whip me if I misbehave"

"It's just that no one makes me feel this way"

"Take 'em to the chorus"

"Come here girl, go ahead, be gone with it"

"Come to the back, go ahead, be gone with it"

"VIP, go ahead, be gone with it"

"Drinks on me, go ahead, be gone with it"

"Let me see what you're working with, go ahead, be gone with it"

"Look at those hips, go ahead, be gone with it"

"You make me smile, go ahead, be gone with it"

"Go ahead child, go ahead, be gone with it"

"And get you sexy on, go ahead, be gone with it"

""Get your sexy on, go ahead, be gone with it"

"Get your sexy on, go ahead, be gone with it"

"Get your sexy on, go ahead, be gone with it"

"Get your sexy on, go ahead, be gone with it"

"Get your sexy on, go ahead, be gone with it"

"Get your sexy on, go ahead, be gone with it"

"Get your sexy on"

"I'm bringing sexyback, them mother fuckers watch how I attack"

"If that's your girl you better watch your back"

"Cause she'll burn it up for me and that's a fact"

"Take 'em to the chorus"

"Come here girl, go ahead, be gone with it"

"Come to the back, go ahead, be gone with it"

"VIP, go ahead, be gone with it"

"Drinks on me, go ahead, be gone with it"

"Let me see what you're working with, go ahead, be gone with it"

"Look at those hips, go ahead, be gone with it"

"You make me smile, go ahead, be gone with it"

"Go ahead child, go ahead, be gone with it"

"And get you sexy on, go ahead, be gone with it"

"Get your sexy on, go ahead, be gone with it"

"Get your sexy on, go ahead, be gone with it"

"Get your sexy on, go ahead, be gone with it"

"Get your sexy on, go ahead, be gone with it"

"Get your sexy on, go ahead, be gone with it"

"Get your sexy on, go ahead, be gone with it"

"Get your sexy on"

**-Music ends song ends-**

The audience clapped, Saiyuri almost faints and Kazuki was pretty much covering Kino's ears the whole time. Yep, a deformed song indeed.

"Well uh –cough- that was some, uh, 'interesting' singing Kakashi-sensei" Hien said, nervously.

"Thank you" he got of the stage and walked to a shocked looking Naruto and Sasuke.

"Aaagh! Kakashi you so hip even when your singing!" Gai freaks.

"That was pretty good" Anko smirked.

"Haha" Asume chuckled.

"Ok, um, let's move on, the next person is-" she began.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**Bye for real this time!**

**I'll work more on it when I get back from Montreal!**


	25. Xalin: More Than A Feeling

**Another OC**

**He is a boy this time**

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

The back door opened and out came a boy with light blue eyes and dirty blonde hair. He wore a body length black cloak with a hood and weapon pouches underneath the cloak. He wore blue boxers and a white undershirt. He smirked.

"Hello, I'm Xalin, is this Konoha Karaoke?" he asked.

"Yes" Naruto answered.

"Please don't tell me Jiraiya told you about this?" Tena said, angrily.

"No, it was Angelis"

"Angelis?" suddenly an image of the bunny-eared girl flashed in everyone's minds.

"Oh…her" Gaara mumbled.

"Wasn't she the one who left?" Tenten questioned.

"Yes, the youthful bunny girl had left us" Rock Lee replied. Tenten sighed.

"To bad she didn't stick around" Tely whispered. Tena nodded in agreement.

"Maybe that's why she needed to go, so she could tell this guy about this place"

"Oh yes! Free advertisement, we'll be very famous!"

"Ya! Thanks Angelis, where ever you are" the two looked out the door.

"Anyway, would you like to come up and sing now?" Hien asked.

"Yes, I'm ready!" he said as he climbed on the stage.

"Let's get your song" she said a she pressed the button and the card came out. Hien took it a read "'More Then A Feeling' by Boston!"

"Cool, I like that song!"

"Go then!"

**-Music starts-**

"I looked out this mourning and the sun was gone"

"Turned on some music to start my day"

"I lost myself in a familiar song, I closed my eyes and I slipped away"

"It's more than a feeling, when I hear that old song they used to play"

**Machine:** "More then a feeling"

**Xalin:** "I begin dreaming"

**Machine:** "More than a feeling"

**Xalin:** "'Till I see Marianne walk away, I see my Marianne walkin' away"

"So many people have come and gone, their faces fade as the years go by"

"Yet I still recall as I wander on, as clear as the sun in the summer sky"

"It's more than a feeling, when I hear that old song they used to play"

**Machine:** "More then a feeling"

**Xalin:** "I begin dreaming"

**Machine:** "More than a feeling"

**Xalin:** "'Till I see Marianne walk away, I see my Marianne walkin' away"

"When I'm tired and thinking cold, I hide in my music, forget the day"

"And dream of a girl I used to know, I closed my eyes and she slipped away"

"She slipped away, she slipped away"

"It's more than a feeling, when I hear that old song they used to play"

**Machine:** "More then a feeling"

**Xalin:** "I begin dreaming"

**Machine:** "More than a feeling"

**Xalin:** "'Till I see Marianne walk away, I see my Marianne walkin' away"

**-Music ends song ends-**

The audience clapped and Xalin took a bow.

"That was good! I've never heard of the song but you sang it ell!" Hien exclaimed, still clapping.

"Thank you"

"Ya, but you were a little of in the middle" Sasuke commented.

"Naw, I think he was ok" Hien said.

No, he was off"

"No"

"Yes! Way off! Quit being annoying, women!"

"You know, your pissing me off right now" Xalin said. Then he pounced on Sasuke, pretty much kicking his little ass.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" Hien cheered. Soon everyone cheered for who they wanted to win.

"Ok, ok break it up!" Tsunade shouted.

"You're an animal!" Sasuke shrieked.

"More you than me!" Xalin shrieked back.

"I said break it up!" Tsunade flicked Sasuke and Xalin in the head.

"Oh I just remembered something" Xalin perked.

"What!? That's just too random!" Sasuke said, so angry that an anime vein popped out.

"I have a surprise for everyone!" he pointed at the door and someone came out. The evil, freaky, ugly, pink-haired whore walked out of the door and all the glasses broke before she even spoke.

"Oh no!" Hien mumbled.

"This is not a surprise! This is torture!" Kankuro screamed.

"True!" Kiba agreed.

"I haven't finished!" Xalin screamed. Everyone watched as he set up a booth and placed Sakura on a chair then he put up a sign. It said '30 Minutes Beating'

"What's this?" Temari asked.

Well, you see, for only 3o minutes you can beat Sakura up, for free!" Xalin answered.

"Wow! This is a surprise! And a good one, free beating!" Hien said excitingly.

"Hien likes this one huh" Tena smiled. Tely nodded.

So everyone lined up for their joy. Sakura got so badly beaten up that Xalin healed her and everyone began to beat her again.

"Ok that was god, Xalin please take the bitch away till we need her again to beat up, we need to keep going" Hien said. Xalin nodded and threw the almost dead Sakura out of the room. "Ok next is-"

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

**Man did that feel good, huh**

**Haha, loved the idea Xalin!**


	26. Saiyuri and Hien: Broken

**Ok, Saiyuri's creator finally came up with her song**

**Now Saiyuri gets to sing!!**

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Ok next is" Hien began.

"Ok, I'm ready to sing!" Saiyuri interrupted. Hien looked down at her from the stage and smiled.

"Finally! Come on up then!'

Saiyuri did as she said and stood beside the machine.

"Ok you song will be-"Hien pressed the button and the card came out. She took it and read "'Broken' by Seether and Amy lee!"

"Oh yay! I like this song!' Saiyuri exclaimed.

"Doesn't everyone like the songs they get" Hien pointed out. "I like this song, and instead of singing with the borin' machine, can I sing with you instead? I'll be the boy!"

"ya, ok" Saiyuri agreed.

**-Music starts-**

**Hien**: "I wanted you to know, I love the way you laugh"

"I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away"

"I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well"

"I wanna hold you high and steal your pain"

**Both: **"Cause I'm broken, when I'm lonesome"

"And I don't feel right, when you're gone away"

**Hien: **"You've gone, away, you don't feel me anymore"

**Saiyuri:** "The worst is over now, and we can breathe again"

"I wanna hold you high, you steal me pain away"

"There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight"

"I wanna hold you high and steal your pain"

**Both:** "Cause I'm broken, when I'm open"

"And I don't fell like, I am strong enough"

"Cause I'm broken, when I'm lonesome"

"And I don feel right, when you're gone away"

"Cause I'm broken, when I'm open"

"And I don't feel like I am strong enough"

"Cause I'm broken, when I'm lonesome"

"And I don't feel right, when you're gone away"

"Cause I'm broken, when I'm lonesome"

"And I don't feel right, when you're gone"

**Hien: **"You've gone away; you don't feel me here, anymore"

**-Music ends song ends-**

The crowd clapped as the two bowed.

"Thanks for letting me do that!!" Hien exclaimed happily.

"Your welcome" Saiyuri smiled and walked back to the OCs.

'That was awesome right guys! I'm such a good singer!" Hien said.

"You suck, get off the stage!" Kabuto shouted. The blue haired host jumped on the freak and started to beat him up.

"Shut the f--- up you sh-- b------!!" she swore. Tena and Tely had to really pry here off of the almost dead Orochimaru follower.

"Were did you come from anyway?" Tena asked.

"I walked in at the middle of the song" Kabuto answered, shivering at Hien's anger.

"Oh, well, sorry 'bout her, but don't ever shout something like that again or we will have to do what we did to Kankuro" and with that, she walked up on the stage with Tely dragged Hien behind Tena.

"Ok, Tely is still trying to calm Hien down, so I'll just announce the next person" tena said "and the next person is-"

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

**There's the chapter**

**Thank you whitetigerrose for the song**

**I've been waiting for Saiyuri to sing**

**Sorry about Hien signing with her **

**I was tired of the machine **


	27. Yuki and Hinata: Candy Shop

**Yuki is coming into the scene**

**An OC created by Naomi's creator!**

**Here he is!**

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

"The next one is" Tena began. Then the back door opened and out came a boy with short spiky brown hair and midnight blue eyes. He wore black muscle shirt under a white buttoned up dress shirt that was unbuttoned and khaki cargo pants, and sunglasses on his head. He looked like a male version of Naomi. But more preppy.

"Yuki!" Naomi exclaimed.

"Yo sis!" he smiled.

"Who the hell are you?" Tena asked.

"Oh, well I'm Yuki, Naomi's twin" he answered, smirking. He looked way too cocky for Hien. The blue haired host stuck her tongue out at the new guy. Yuki noticed and smiled wider.

"Hey cutie!" he waved. Hien back up, frightened.

"Pimp, much" Tely whispered to herself.

"Fuck! Get lost!" Naomi shouted at him.

"Awww, why not, I heard there was a lot of hotties here" he chuckled. Naomi was burning in anger.

"Get Lost Or I'm Telling Mom!" she shrieked.

"Sorry, no way" he pranced to the female OCs.

"Hey ladies, I'm Yuki, let's blow this joint" some girls blushed others glared and Kazuki was holding back Kino.

"Hey, if your staying that at least sing" Tena adjusted the microphone.

"What!? Hell no! Not on my stage!" Hien exclaimed.

"Hey sure, why not! I do have a great voice!" Yuki bragged.

"Oh shut up! You so do not!" Naomi screamed.

He patted her head "don't be jealous, sis, not all of us are gifted with what we have"

An anime vein popped out of Naomi's head as Yuki, chokingly, walked up on the stage, eyeing every girl he passed.

"Let's get you song, pimp man" Tena pressed the button. Hien took it and read "The pimp will sing 'Candy Shop' by 5o Cent'"

"This is good, I'm excellent at this song" he said.

"No your not!" Naomi spoke up.

He sighed.

"This is a duet song; do you want to do it with someone?" Tena asked.

"Yes, her" he pointed to the shy heiress at the front. Kiba, Sasuke, Gaara and Neji all perked up and glared at the Naomi male. Hinata looked both surprised and nervous.

"Well, ok, come up then Hinata" Tena said. Hinata walked up the stairs slowly and stepped beside Yuki, who smirked pervertingly. The other boys growled angrily.

**-Music starts-**

"Yeah…Uh huh, so seductive"

"I'll take you to the candy shop, I'll let you lick the lollipop"

"Go 'head girl, don't you stop"

"Keep going 'til you the spot, woah"

**Hinata:** "I'll take you to the candy shop, boy one taste of what I got"

"I'll spending all you got"

"Keep going 'til you hit the spot, woah"

"You can have it your way, how do you want it"

"You gon' back that thing up or should I push up on it"

"Temperature rising, okay let's go to the next level"

"Dance floor jam packed, hot as a teakettle"

"I'll break it down for you now, baby its simple"

"If you be a nympho, I'll be a nympho"

"In the hotel or in the back of the rental"

"On the beach or in the park, it's whatever you into"

"Got the magic stick, I'm in love doctor"

"Have your friends teasing you 'bout how sprung I gotcha"

"Wanna show me how you work baby, no problem"

"Get on top ten get to bouncing round like a low rider"

"I'm a season's vet when it comes to this shit"

"After you work up a sweat, you can play with the stick"

"I'm trying to explain baby, the best way I can"

"I melt in your mouth girl, not in your hands, haha"

"I'll take you to the candy shop; I'll let you lick the lollipop"

"Go 'head girl, don't you stop"

"Keep going 'til you the spot, woah"

**Hinata:** "I'll take you to the candy shop, boy one taste of what I got"

"Girl what we do, what we do"

"And where we do, and where we do"

"The things we do things we do"

"Are just between me and you, oh yeah"

"Give it to me baby, nice and slow"

"Climb on top, ride like you in the rodeo"

"You ain't never heard a sound like this before"

"Cause I ain't never put it down like this before"

"Soon as I come through the door she gets to pulling on my zipper"

"It's like it's a race, who can get undressed quicker"

"Isn't it ironic how erotic it is to watch em in thongs"

"Had me thinking 'bout that ass after I'm gone"

"I touch the right spot at the right time"

"Lights on or lights off, she like it from behind"

"So seductive, you should see the way she wind"

"Her hips in slow-mo on the floor when we grind"

"As long as she ain't stopping, homie I ain't stopping"

"Dripping wet with sweat man its on and popping"

"All my champagne campaign, bottle after bottle it's on"

"And we gon' sip 'til every bubble in every bottle is gone"

"I'll take you to the candy shop, I'll let you lick the lollipop"

"Go 'head girl, don't you stop"

"Keep going 'til you the spot, woah"

**Hinata:** "I'll take you to the candy shop, boy one taste of what I got"

"I'll spending all you got"

"Keep going 'til you hit the spot, woah"

"I'll take you to the candy shop, I'll let you lick the lollipop"

"Go 'head girl, don't you stop"

"Keep going 'til you the spot, woah"

**Hinata:** "I'll take you to the candy shop, boy one taste of what I got"

"I'll spending all you got"

"Keep going 'til you hit the spot, woah"

**-Music ends song ends-**

The crowd clapped. Hinata's face was redder then a tomato and Yuki was smiling, as he patted her ass. Sasuke, Kiba Neji, Gaara, Hien and Naomi were all so angry that they were gonna attacking the pervert on spot. And guess what, they did.

At the same time, all six of them attack Yuki while Hinata was climbing down from the stairs.

"Bastard!" Kiba shouted.

"How dare you touch Hinata nii-sama!" Neji screamed.

"What's wrong with you!?" Hien shrieked.

"Pervert! I'm telling!" Naomi freaked.

"Do that again, and I'll seriously kill you!" Sasuke threatened. Gaara just glared deadly the whole time.

The finally stopped and Yuki was in a mess.

"That's it! Get him out!" Hien shouted again. The two security guards came out and took Yuki out of the room. The boys and Naomi took their seats again. Hinata was both dumbfounded and shocked. Hien straightened her ponytail and coughed.

"Well, now that that's over with, let's get back to the main topic" she announced.

"The next person will be-"

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

**Yuki is out**

**Just as Naomi's creator wanted**

**Haha**


	28. Zuzukei: Harajuku Girl second last OC

**Ok OCs are now officially closed**

**Sorry, but I think now its time for the real Naruto characters to take charge**

**This is the last OC**

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

The back door opened (for the last time) and out came a girl wearing a green sweater with no sleeves and blue capris. She has chestnut hair that went to the bottom of her shoulder blades and black gloves with the fingers cut. She waved.

"Hello, my name is Zuzukei; I'm here for the Karaoke thing" she said.

"Welcome then, Zuzukei!" Hein called. Kankuro raised his hand. "What?"

"Now I'm seriously getting tired of the OCs Hien" he frowned.

"Ok, Kankuro, she's the last, I promise" the blue haired host smiled. Kankuro sighed in relief.

"Since you're the lucky last OC Zuzukei-chan, you get to pick your song instead of the machine" Hien giggled.

"Ok! I want to sing, uh, um, uh, uh…….um, um, oh! I want to sing 'Harajuku Girls' by Gwen Stafani"

"Alright! I'm sure it's in here" Hien searched for the song. "Here!" she pressed the button and Zuzukei jumped on the stage.

"O this is such a good song!" Tena exclaimed "it's the only song I've heard with Japanese words in it by an American"

"There are some Japanese words in here?" Tely questioned.

"Yep, listen close and you can hear them"

**-Music starts-**

"WA mono-there's me, there's you, hook-ten"

"In a pedestrian paradise"

"Where the catwalk got its claws, meow"

"A subculture in a kaleidoscope of fashion"

"Prowl the streets of Harajuku, irasshaimase"

"Super lovers; tell me where you got yours"

"At the super lover's store"

"Yoji Yamamoto, I'm hanging with the locals"

"Where the catwalk got its claws, all you fashion know-it-alls"

"With you underground malls in the world of Harajuku"

"Putting on a show, when you dress up in your clothes"

"Wild hair color and cell phones"

"Your accessories are dead on"

"Harajuku girls you got the wicked style"

"I like the way that you are, I am you biggest fan"

"Harajuku Girls you got a wicked style"

"I like the way that you are, I am your biggest fan"

"Harajuku girls, I'm looking at you girls"

"You're so original girls"

"You got the look that makes you stand out"

"Harajuku girls, I'm looking at you girls"

'You mix and match it girls"

"You dress so fly and just parade around, arigato"

"I'm fascinated by the Japanese fashion scene"

"Just an American girl, in the Tokyo streets"

"My boyfriend bought my a Hysteric Glamour shirt"

"They're hard to find in the states, got me feeling couture, it's really cool"

"What's that you got on? Is it Comme des Garcons?"

"Vivienne Westwood can't go wrong, mixed up with second hand clothes"

"Let's not fight about John Galliano, no"

"Flipped the landscape when Nigo made A Bathing Ape"

"I got expensive taste, oh well, guess I better save up, cho takai"

"Harajuku Girls you got a wicked style"

"I like the way that you are, I am your biggest fan"

"Work it, express it, live it, command your style"

"Create it, design it"

"Now let me see you work it"

"Now let me see you work it"

"You bring style and color all around the world, you Harajuku Girls"

"You bring style and color all around the world, you Harajuku Girls"

"You're looking so distinctive like D.N.A., like nothing I've ever seen in the U.S.A."

"Your underground culture, visual grammar"

"The language of your clothing is something to encounter"

"A Ping-Pong match between eastern and western"

"Did you see your inspiration in the latest collection?"

"Just wait 'til you get you hands on L.A.M.B."

"'Cause it's, super kawaii, that means, super cute in Japanese"

"The streets of Harajuku are you catwalk, bishoujo, you're so vogue"

"That's what you drop"

"Cho saikou-Harajuku Girls"

"And that's what you drop, that's what you drop"

"Cho saikou-Harajuku Girls"

"And that's what you drop, that's what you drop"

"I don't think you understand I'm your biggest fan"

"Gwen Stefani-you like me?"

"Style detached from content"

"A fatal attraction to cuteness"

"Style is style"

"Fashion is fashion"

"Girl, you got style"

**-Music ends song ends-**

Everyone clapped. Tena, Tely and Hien cheered.

"I did hear some Japanese words in there!" Tely exclaimed.

'Told ya" Tena smirked.

Hien turns to the readers "and for those who don't know what arigato means, it means thank you, and bishoujo means beautiful young lady"

"That was great, nice choice!" Tena smirked to Zuzukei.

"Thank you" she said then jumped of the stage and joined the OCs.

"Ok, everyone that's it for OCs!" Hien announced. 'Now let's move on to"

"Wait a moment!" Kazuki called.

"What do you want?"

"I would like to sing, I haven't gotten a chance"

"But you said you didn't want to sing"

"When did I say that?"

"Back in chapter 24! When you said you wouldn't be part of this _stupid_ contest"

"Oh, well I changed my mind"

"Fine, come up and let's gte your damn song"

"Actually I would like to pick my song"

"Hell no!"

"I am the last OC, that's what you did for Zuzukei when you thought she was the last"

"….fuck…fine, what song do you want to sing?"

"I would like to sing 'The Phantom Of the Opera' from the play Phantom of the Opera, and I would like to do it with Kino"

"What?!" Kina exclaimed.

"Ok, ok, Kino you have to do it" Hien looked at her.

"But I don't like this song!"

"Suck it up" Kazuki sighed as he dragged her on the stage.

"Let's get it" Tena searched and found the song. She pressed the button and the song started.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

**The next chapter will be the last chapter for the OCs**

**I'm starting on a new fic with the Naruto characters playing in Truth or Dare**

**Inspired by my cool friend Uchiha Nara**

**I Love Ya Sweetie!!**

**Seeya all next chapter!!**


	29. Kino and Kazuki:The Phantom of The Opera

**Ok last song for the last OC**

**Enjoy!**

**Sorry its taken so long**

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Kino and Kazuki walked up on the stage.

"Ok guys, I've heard of the Phantom of The Opera but I have never heard it before so show me a good example, k?" Hien states. The two nodded and Tena hands them the microphones.

**-Music starts-**

**Kino:** "In sleep he sang to me"

"In dreams he came"

"That voice which calls me"

"And speaks my name"

"And do I dream again"

"For now I find, the phantom of the opera is there"

"Inside my head"

**Kazuki:** "Sing once again with me, our strange due"

"My power over you grows stronger yet"

"And though you turn from me, to glance behind"

"The Phantom of the Opera is there, inside your mind"

"Those who have seen your face, draw back in fear"

"I am the mask you wear"

**Kazuki:** "It's me they hear"

**Both:** "Your/my spirit and my/your voice"

"In one combined, the phantom of the opera is there"

"Inside your/my mind"

**Kino:** "He's there, the phantom of the opera, beware the phantom of the opera"

"In all your fantasies, you always knew"

"That man and mystery"

"Where both inside you"

**Both:** "And in this labyrinth, where night is blind"

"The Phantom of the Opera is there/here"

"Inside your/my mind"

**Kazuki:** "Sing my angel of music, sing for me"

"Sing my angel, sing for me"

**Kino:** He's there, the Phantom of the Opera"

**-Music ends song ends-**

The crowd clapped as Kino and Kazuki took a bow.

"That was great!" Hien exclaimed.

"Wonderful!" Tena said happily.

"Beautiful" Tely whispered but loud enough for those close to her to hear.

"Thank you" Kino thanked. Kazuki sighed.

"Ya ok" Hien pouted at him. The two went back to the OC table.

"Ok, well that's it for the OCs" Hien announced.

"Yahoo!" Kankuro jumped up and down. Suddenly a glasses up was hurtled towards his head. In one hit, Kankuro fell to the ground.

"Holy fuck!" Hein shouted. But Kankuro got back up, rubbing his head. Everyone turned to Subaru, who glared at the puppeteer. Kankuro sat back down, avoiding eye contacted.

"Wow, you're a complete wimp Kankuro" Tena stated.

"Well forget it" Hien sighed "let's get back to the singing"

"And our next singer will be-"

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

**That's it for the OCs everyone**

**It's time for the real Naruto characters to get their grooves on**

**Let's see who's up next**


	30. Sasuke: Story Of A Girl

**I finally got to the computer to make the chapters!!**

**Get ready for it!!**

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

"Next is" Hien began then took out a name from the hat "is-"

"Um, Hien-chan" said a voice from the door. A girl with deep black eyes and long black-brown hair walked out.

"Hello, sorry, but, you can't sing, no more OC singing" Hien looks at the readers. "DO YOU HEAR ME?! NO MORE OC SINGING!!"

"Who the hell are you talking to?" Sasuke asked.

"People" Hien turned to the crowd. "Anyway, what is it? Who are you?"

"I'm Amayne, Xailin left his wallet here, it contained $10" she said.

"$10? What kind of idiot leaves $10 lying around!" Tena exclaimed.

"Xailin" Tely sighed.

"Is that it?" Temari pointed to the ground near here. A small, brown wallet sat there.

"You didn't even pick it up?" Gaara questioned.

"I thought someone else would" Temari shrugged.

Amayne walked over at took the wallet. The little charm that hung from the small thing shone brightly.

"I'll just give this back to him" she said.

"Where is he?" Hien asked.

"Somewhere, I'll find him" and with a flash, the female lazy genius disappeared.

"Ooook, weird" Kiba said.

"Can we please get back to the karaoke?" Hien cried out.

"Yes, let's get back" Tena sighed.

"Ok" Hien looked at the card "Sasuke! Your singing!! Come on up"

Sasuke groaned "this is so stupid"

"Don't make me drag you up here!!" Hien shouted. The raven haired boy hated to be shouted at so he dragged himself on the stage.

"And the song you will be singing is" Hien pressed the button and the card came out. Hien took it a read "'Story of a Girl' by Nine Days!"

"What kind of name is Nine Days?" Sasuke asked.

"It's a band dumbass" the blue haired host informed him. She got off the stage as the music began.

**-Music starts-**

"This is the story of a girl, who cried a river and drowned the whole world"

"And while she looks so sad in photographs, I absolutely love her"

"When she smiles"

"Now how many days in a year, she woke up with hope but only found tears"

"And I can be so insincere, making her promises never for real"

"As long as she stands there waiting, wearing the holes in the soles of her shoes"

"Now how many days disappear, when you look in the mirror"

"So how do you choose?"

"Your clothes never wear as well the next day"

"And your hair never falls in quit the same way"

"You never seem to run out of things to say"

"This is the story of a girl, who cried a river and drowned the whole world"

"And while she looks so sad in photographs, I absolutely love her"

"When she smiles"

"Now how many lovers would stay, just to put up with this"

"Day after day"

"Now how did we wind up this way, watching our mouths for the words that we say"

"As long as we stand here waiting"

"Wearing the clothes or the soles that we choose"

"Now how do we get there today"

"When we're walking too far for the price of our shoes"

"Your clothes never wear as well the next day, and your hair never falls in quite the same way"

"You never seem to run out of things to say"

"This is the story of a girl, who cried a river and drowned the whole world"

"And while she looks so sad in photographs, I absolutely love her"

"When she smiles"

"Well, your clothes never wear as well the next day, and your hair never falls in quite the same way"

"You never seem to run out of things to say"

"This is the story of a girl, who cried a river and drowned the whole world"

"And while she looks so sad in photographs, I absolutely love her"

"When she smiles"

"This is the story of a girl"

"Her pretty face she hid from the world"

"And while she looks so sad and lonely there"

"I absolutely lover her"

This si the story of a – girl"

"Who cired a river and drowned the whole world"

"And while she looks so sad in photographs"

"I absolutely love her"

"When she smiles"

**-Music ends song ends-**

The audience claps.

"Hey I didn't know Sasuke could sing that well" Tena whispered.

"Who knew" Tely whispered back.

"Ya, ya, it was ok" Hien sighed. "Thanks for being up her Sasuke-teme, you can get off now"

Sasuke glared at her (and she glared back) and went back to his seat.

"Ok, that was interesting, let's go on then!" Hien exclaimed. Everyone nodded.

"And the next person is"

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

**Imma leave it there, k**

**Who's next?**

**OC singing is now cut off**

**No more!**


	31. Last Chapter

**LAST CHAPPY ALERT!!!!**

**THIS IS THE LAST CHAPPY EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**ONE LAST SONG TO TIE THIS FIC UP!!!!**

**PLEASE DON'T BE SAD THOUGH!!!**

**I HAVE MANY FICS THAT YOU CAN KEEP READING!!!!!!**

**ENJOY AND GOODBYE –cries-**

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPYYYYYYYY

Hien's eyes widened as she looked at TheDarkHyuuga's message.

"NOOOOO!!!!!!" she cried. Everyone put their hands over their ears.

"What the hell!?" Sasuke screamed.

"What's wrong Hien-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Th-this is…is" she began to stop on her words.

"What's wrong Hien?" Tena asked. The blue haired hostess held onto her friend and cried.

"This is the last chapter of the fic!!!!!" she cried out load.

All those who enjoyed the fic gasped or began to cry a bit to.

"No! Why?" Tena asked, crying too.

"Maybe we should ask TheDarkHyuuga" Tely suggested, holding back the cries.

"Right! NAOMI, GET IN HERE!" Hien shouted. A black haired Asian girl walked in from the back door.

"Oh no! OC!" Kankuro shrieked. Naomi glared at him.

"No baka! I'm the writer! TheDarkHyuuga!"

"Wow…you have the same name as me" OC Naomi said.

"I know that, that's why it was sort of awkward writing on you cause we have the same name" Naomi sighed.

"Why have you stopped this fic!!" Hien cried and shouted at her.

"Well sorry but you see, I think this fic is going on far enough, I know there are a lot of songs for people but I'm sorry, I am also getting bored and need to work on my other fics"

"That's a sorry excuse!!" Hien kept shouting. The others began to agree and shout at Naomi. The raven haired girl sighed.

"Look! There's a fic called Konoha truth or dare, Hien you are one of the hostesses in it, and you all can appear in that fic!! Ok happy now?"

The blue haired hostess thought then nodded. "Fine! But can you at least make this a really great last chapter?"

"Fine" and with that TheDarkHyuuga walked away and out the door.

"Ok she's back in control again, well this has been fun and thank you all for being here" Hien sniffed "your all great for coming! Thank you!"

Some people cried and shouted back.

"This has been really fun actually" Sasuke admitted.

"Ya!" Naruto agreed.

"Yahoo! We should do this again later!" Kiba exclaimed. Hinata nodded, blushing and Shino just did nothing.

"SO YOUTHFUL!" Gai and Rock Lee said together. Tenten sighed and slapped her forehead.

"This actually was fun and very entertaining" Neji smirked. Tenten gawked at him.

"I'm so glad we came!" Temari smiled at her brothers.

"I guess the OCs weren't so bad" Kankuro sighed. Gaara nodded.

"This has been so troublesome but...um, funny? I guess" Shikamaru yawned.

"And no Sakura or Ino!" Choji exclaimed, happily.

The OCs talked amongst themselves.

"I say lets go off with a bang!" Miya suggested. The OCs joined her and agreed.

"Right! We should do like a song for everyone!" Kino said.

"A song for everyone?" Hien thought. Then s light bulb appeared over her head and she smiled. "I have an idea for a song! It's like for dances and stuff!"

"Ok what?" Neji asked.

Hien reached for the player, looked for the song and pressed it. Oft music began to play then…

"Ma-ia-hii, ma-ia-huu, ma-ai-hoo, ma-ai-haha…"

"The Numa song?" everyone questioned at the same time. Hien nodded and smiled.

"Let's dance!"

"Alo? Salut, sunt eu, un haiduc"

Naruto grabbed Sasuke and started to dance. The Uchiha joined him. Rock Lee jumped with them and Tenten followed.

"Sit erog, iubirea mea, primests fericirea!"

Kiba got down with them, dragging Shino.

"Alo, alo, sunt eu Picasso, ti-am dat beep, si sunt voinic"

Hinata starts to dance a bit with them and Neji, catching this, dances with his cousin.

"Dar sa stii nu-ti cer nimic, vrei sa pleci dar numa, numa iei"

Choji put his chips down and tried to dance. Shikamaru sighed and helped his friend with the steps.

"Numa, numa iei, numa, numa, numa iei"

"Chipul tau si dragostea din tei, mi-amintesc de oochii Tai"

Kankuro smirked and he started to get his groove on (shivers at the thought). Subaru joins him.

"Vrei sa pleci darn numa, numa iei"

"Numa, numa iei, numa, numa, numa iei"

Miya comes to join Neji and Kino and Kazuki came down to dance.

"Chipul tau si dragostea din tei, mi-amintesc de ochii Tai"

"Te sun, sa-ti spun, ce simt acum"

Temari shrugs and dances with a now free Shikamaru.

"Alo, junirea mea, sunt eu, fericirea, alo, alo? Sunt jarasi eu, Picasso"

Jiraiya gets on the dance floor and dances around, making people sort of step away from him. But Tsunade joins in with him and Shizune just sighs.

"Ti-am dat beep, si sunt voinic, dar sa stii nu-ti cer nimic"

"Vrei SA pleci dar numa, numa iei"

Angelis starts to dance with a smiling Kiba and Gai joins Rock Lee.

"Numa, numa iei, numa, numa, numa iei"

"Chipul tau si dragostea din tei"

Haku and Zabuza come back, hearing one of their fave songs and dance around.

"Mi-amintesc de ochii Tai"

Naomi shrugs and dances with them followed by Kana. The two danced away from Jiraiya, Tsunade and Gai and rock Lee.

"Vrei SA pleci dar numa, numa iei"

"Numa, numa iei, numa, numa, numa iei"

Kakashi and the other sensei's jump into the dance floor, bored of just watching.

"Chipul tau si dragstea din tei"

"Mi-aminytesc de ochii tai"

Sakon and Ukon, coming back, dance attached to each other.

"Ma-ia-hii, ma-ia-huu, ma-ai-hoo, ma-ai-haha"

"Ma-ia-hii, ma-ia-huu, ma-ai-hoo, ma-ai-haha"

Xailin and Yuki, who comes back (unfortunately), dance with any girl they could find. Yuki namely picked Hinata, which pissed some boys off.

"Ma-ia-hii, ma-ia-huu, ma-ai-hoo, ma-ai-haha"

"Ma-ia-hii"

Saiyuri danced a bit then just stopped, feeling bored again.

Vrei SA pleaci dar numa, numa iei"

"Numa, numa iei, numa, numa, numa iei"

Zuzukei just jumped in cause she felt like it. Hien, Tely and Tena followed her.

"Chipul tau si dragstea din tei"

"Mi-aminitesc de ochii Tai"

Now even other Naruto characters, who had not sang at all, came and danced with the other characters. Soon, everyone was dancing, laughing drinking and having fun, as TheDarkHyuuga began to work hard on ignoring all the spelling errors.

"Thanks for being here everyone! Time to go!" Hien exclaimed.

Then everything went black…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Naruto felt a fresh breeze pass his face and darkness filled his eyes. He slowly opened them to face a big bright, blue sky. A few white, puffy clouds rolled through the vision. The blonde genin felt under him. Long strings of green grass went through his fingers. He slowly got up and looked around. He was sitting on top of a hill and his friends were scattered around him.

"What the?' he whispered. Then images of the karaoke flashed through. He's eyes widened suddenly and he quickly looked around again.

The shaft where they had gone through was gone!

Slowly, one by one, the character began to rise from their sleeps.

"What happened?' Sasuke asked. He was the first to talk.

"I don't remember anything really" Shikamaru said next.

"Wait, wasn't there a karaoke here a minute ago?" questioned Temari. Everyone looked at her oddly then began to remember.

"Ya, where is it?" Neji said. They all looked around.

"It isn't here anymore" Naruto said.

"And those OCs?" Kankuro said. Gaara shrugged as he looked for them.

"How can an entire shaft and a lot of OCs just disappear like that?" Ino asked.

"Not sure" he shrugged. Naruto looked back up to the sky. He then smiled "but I have a feeling we'll see that blue haired girls and her friends again soon"

Everyone looked at him then looked up to the sky as well.

The breeze picked up and a soft, cheerful voice blew through.

"I'll be back so be ready"

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**Fin**

**Thanks for reading**

**Read my other fics!!**


End file.
